Our Love Story
by Oh Lana
Summary: Katanya berpacaran dengan brondong itu manis? / Apa aku bisa lebih dari ini? / Apa aku bisa mempertahankanmu? / Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo. Warn : YAOI! TYPO! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Story**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"_Kata orang berpacaran dengan brondong –orang yang lebih muda- itu manis? Aku akui memang manis. Tapi…. Membuat capek hati. Maka dari itu saat aku menerimamu aku memang sudah menyiapkan hatiku dengan resikonya. Tapi… ini terlalu membuatku capek."_

_-Hunhan-_

_._

_._

"_Sepertinya aku menang tidak bisa memilikimu lebih dari ini. Kalian tau kenapa? Itu karena aku dan dia sudah terikat dalam _friend zone _atau bahkan _bestfried zone_. Tapi…. Bolehkah aku berharap merubah status kita dari _bestfriend _ke _boyfriend_?"_

_-Chanbaek-_

_._

_._

"_Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkanmu. Mendapatkan seorang dengan kelebihan yang sangat banyak. Tampan, tinggi, pintar, muda, dan kaya –bahkan aku sulit menyebutkan yang lainnya- itulah kelebihan di antaramu. Beruntungnya aku saat aku berhasil mendapatkanmu. Dari semua itu yang paling sulit adalah mempertahankanmu. Apa aku berhasil? Ternyata tidak. Aku tidak berhasil mempertahankanmu."_

_-Kaisoo-_

.

.

Serang _namja_ manis dengan topi hitam di kepalanya itu nampak mengotak-atik ponsel putihnya. _Headset_ menyumbat lubang telinganya, kepalanya pun mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar, bibirnya komat-kamit mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

_Namja_ manis itu asik sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok _namja_ jangkung dengan topi hitam di kepala, tas gitar di punggung menghampirinya.

"Baekk_ie_…" panggilnya bersemangat dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Yang di panggil diam dan masih larut dalam dunianya. _Namja_ jangkung itu diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan, ia berjalan menuju _namja_ yang tadi di panggilnya "Baekk_ie_". Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan mimik marah, mata yang menatap tajam.

"Baekhyun_ie_.." panggilnya. Yang di panggil masih asik dengan dunianya "_Aish_… " dia mendesis kesal. Tangannya mulai mengguncangkan badan Baekhyun sambil memanggilnya dengan nada… "BYUN BAEKHYUN!" ….tinggi.

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung melihat ke sumber teriakkan. Sekarang Baekhyun ikut kesal dengan teriakkan _namja_ jangkung di sebelahnya.

"_WAE_?" sunggutnya kesal. Sambil mengambil pasangan _headset_ yang ada di tangan _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun melepas _headphone_ sebelahnya dan memasukkannya ke saku seragam sekolah. "Aku juga kesal denganmu karena kau berteriak di dekat telingaku. Kau pikir aku tuli apa sampai kau harus teriak-teriak segala?" Balas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya.

Chanyeol –nama _namja_ jangkung itu- tersenyum mengejek sambil menyentil dahi Baekhyun kencang.

"Aww…" ringisnya sambil mengelus dahi yang baru saja mendapat sentilan 'sayang'.

"_Ne_, kau memang tuli! Kau tau, aku memanggilmu dari sana…" Chanyeol menunjuk tempatnya tadi berdiri. Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi dan melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol. "Dan kau tidak mendengar. Selanjutnya saat aku duduk di sebelahmu dan aku memanggilmu… kau juga tidak mendengar. Apa itu yang disebut tidak tuli, _eoh_?" sunggut Chanyeol sambil menyentil dahi Baekhyun -lagi.

"Aww.. _appo_.." ringis Baekhyun –lagi dan kembali mengusap dahinya. "_Ya_! Sakit, _babo_!"

"Salahmu sendiri ngeyel!" mereka saling melemparkan tatapan sengit. Ah, tatapan mereka mungkin kalau di beri _effect_ akan ada petirnya.

Saat pertengkaran mereka, datang seorang _namja_ bermata bulat, berseragam rapi bersama _namja_ cantik, berambut blonde, tinggi yang berbeda hanya beberapa centi saja. Mereka nampak berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol -yang masih asik bertengkar- sambil berbincang.

"Jadi.. Luhan _hyung_ akan mendaftar di club vocal?" tanya _namja_ bermata bulat.

_Namja_ di sebelahnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_He'em_.. aku akan mendaftar di sana. Bukankah kau juga di situ?" tanyanya balik.

"Yap! Aku, Baekhyun _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_ juga masuk ke club vocal. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka ber—" Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat dua sahabatnya itu saling melempar tatapan sengit. "_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Berhenti saling menatap seperti itu.." lerainya sambil berlari ke arah keduanya –Luhan hanya diam mengamati. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun bergeser ke belakang karena dorongan Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam keduanya bergiliran. "Kalian ini… apa harus bertengkar?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Aku _hyung_mu!" ucapan penuh penekanan itu terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau _hyung_nya? Kau bersikap layaknya bukan seorang _hyung_!" malah Chanyeol yang meladeni ucapan Baekhyun dan itu membuat aura permusuhan kembali membara.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah keduanya. "_Oke, oke… hyungdeul._. aku ke sini ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kita."

Aura permusuhan itu pun hilang seketika saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

"Teman baru? _Nugu_?" tanya Baekhyun senang. Rupanya dua orang itu masih tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Luhan yang masih diam mengamati.

"Luhan _hyung_… sini.." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Luhan mendekat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat ke arah tatapan mata Kyungsoo. Terlihat _namja_ yang berbeda beberapa centi dari Baekhyun itu menghampiri keduanya dengan senyum yang sangat cantik. _Namja_ itu pun langsung membungkukan tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong.. _Luhan _imnida_.." salam kenalnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Baekhyun _imnida_.." ujar Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dan menjulurkan tanganya, "Chanyeol _imnida_…"

"Salam kenal.." ucap Luhan.

"_Ne_, salam kenal.." balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan selesai berkenalan.

"_Jha~_" Kyungsoo berdiri di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_ dia ini sepupu Jongin. Dia berasal dari China jadi jangan tertawa kalau basa Koreanya aneh. Dan dia lebih tua dari kita bertiga. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_. " Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan, Baekhyun, Chnayeol lahir di tahun yang sama hanya beda bulan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih muda setahun dari mereka. Salahkan saja otaknya yang pintar hingga bisa seangkatan dengan ketiganya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menjelaskan tentangnya. "Bahasa Koreanya aneh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo sesaat lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Sepertinya tidak. Iyakan Chanyeol-_ah_?" sekarang ia menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "_Ne_, sepertinya tidak." Rupanya mereka sudah akur.

"Tadi kalian bertengkar dan sekarang sudah kompak lagi. Kalian aneh.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap keduanya.

"Kau kan sudah biasa dengan sifat kita berdua. Harusnya terbiasa.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chnanyeol ini.

Luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiganya. _Sepertinya aku akan nyaman di sini._ Batinnya.

Chanyeol mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "Kenapa… dia berbeda jauh ya dengan Kai?" tanyanya.

"Dia kan sepupunya, _hyung_.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi seperti ini ( -_-)"

"Tapi.. harusnya ada yang mirip walaupun ssssaaaaannngggggaaattttt sedikit…" ucapan Baekhyun dengat gaya yang dramatis.

Terdengar helaan nafas kesal. "Aku selalu di _bully_ kalau mereka sudah kompak. Pokoknya _hyung_ nanti harus membelaku." ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu aku akan membelamu karena kau kan kekasih Jongin." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Berarti kalau bukan kekasih Jongin, Luhan-_ssi_ tidak akan membelanya?" tanya Baekhyun sekaligus menggoda Kyungsoo. Luhan mengerti dengan maksud senyum dari Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak akan membelanya hahahaha…." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan tawa mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak kesal. "Ah ya, Baekhyun jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _"ssi"_ panggil aku Luhan _hyung_ saja." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulut mengembung –menahan tawa-. "Kau juga iya, Chanyeol-_ah_.." Chanyeol pun sama dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan kaki yang sengaja ia hentak-henyakkan.

"Kyungsoo_ie_! Jangan ngambek!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Ini gara-gara kau!" tunjuknya ke Baekhyun.

"Aku?" tunjuknya ke diri sendiri. Luhan hanya menatap keduanya bergiliran.

"Iya, kau. Gara-gara kau menggodanya dia jadi marah." Tunjuknya semakin mendekat ke Baekhyun.

"Kau juga tadi menahan tawa kan.." balas Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan badannya dan tatapan matanya pun semakin menatang ke Chanyeol.

"Kau— _Aish_…" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan omelannya dan langsung mengejar Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh. Luhan pun mengikuti Baekhyun. Luhan merasa tidak enak juga. Pasalnya ia juga ikut meladeni ucapan Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan Kyungsoo ngambek dan Chanyeol yang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun –Luhan masih belum tau kalau mereka berdua terlampau sering bertengkar-.

"Isteriku yang ke dua…" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk merangkul Kyungsso membuat sang empu berhenti melangkah dan meliat ke Chanyeol dengan muka bete. "Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu. Kau semakin jelek.." ucapnya. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Jha~_"Chanyeol mendekati Luhan yang berdiri sebelah Baekhyun yang tak jauh darinya –masih merangkul Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo ikut mendekati Luhan. Terlihat Luhan merasa bersalah karena Kyungsoo tidak mau menatapnya.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat dan merangkul Luhan –dia merangkul Kyungsoo di kanan dan Luhan di kiri-. "Kalian kan nanti akan menjadi saudara. Jadi jangan ada pertengkaran. Aku tidak mau istri kedua dan ketigaku ini bertengkar.."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling tatap. Luhan yang pertama kali menjulurkan tangannya bersiap untuk minta maaf. Kyungsoo pun membalas mereka saling melemparkan senyum tulus,bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau gini kan enak. Istri kedua dan ketigaku akur.._hah~ _senangnya~" ucapnya dengan wajah yang di dramatisir. Terlihat Baekhyun yang mendecih dengan mulut bergerak tanpa suara. Kalau di perhatikan bibir Baekhyun maka kata itu adalah 'Berlebihan'.

"Istri kedua?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat ke Kyungsoo dan mengangguk.

"Istri ketiga?" giliran Luhan yang bertingkah seperti itu. Chanyeol pun membalasnya sama.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling menatap bingung dan bertanya dengan kompak, "Lalu, istri kesatu?"

Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Yah..walaupun berat mengatakan ini…" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri dekat Luhan. "Tapi aku harus mengakui.." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mereka pun saling tatap –walau Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya- "Sebelum aku mengenal kalian berdua aku jauh lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun. Jadi dialah istri pertamaku." Di akhiri dengan senyum tulus dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

"Kenapa harus istri? Tidak enak sekali." Ucapan Luhan di ikuti anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tanpa melepas rangkulannya dari Baekhyun Chanyeol berkata, "Karena aku di sini paling tinggi aku jadi suami dan kalian istriku. Karena aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi kalian dari siapapun. Tak terkecuali dari kekasih kalian sendiri. Walau di sini yang punya kekasih baru aku dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menjauhan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. "Sombong sekali mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih.." sunggut Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun."Kenapa kau iri, istri pertamaku?" tanyanya menakan dua kata terakhir itu.

"Aku? Iri?" tunjuknya pada diri sendri. "Tidak terima kasih. Untuk apa aku iri padamu."

"Bertengkar lagi…" gumaman Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menenggok sebentar dan kembali focus ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek dan menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. "Kau iri denganku. Kau iri dengan tinggiku. Kau iri dengan wajah tampanku. Kau iri dengan populernya diriku. Dan… kau iri karena aku lebih dulu punya kekasih." Ucapan menyebalkan –menurut Baekhyun- membuatnya emosi lagi.

"Ya! Ja—"

"Kau tidak akan sampai Baekhyun. Ingat, kau terlalu pendek!" tepat saat Baekhyun ingin mengeplak kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol menanahan tangannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepasnya.

Luhan bersiap mendekati pasangan ribut itu sebelum Kyungsoo menahannya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Nanti juga baikkan sendiri dan Luhan _hyung_ juga pasti akan terbiasa dengan ini. Jadi~ biarkan saja. Mereka memang begitu.."

.

.

**4 bulan kemudian**

**.**

.

Luhan semakin terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan suara berisik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu tenang. Terbiasa dengan kelasnya –walau yang ini sulit sekali untuk terbiasa-.

Awal-awalnya memang Luhan sangat sulit beradaptasi. Bahasa Korea yang pas-pasan serta dia berada di kelas A –kelas orang-orang pintar- membuatnya sulit (Mereka sudah kelas 3 semua) . Mereka terlalu angkuh untuk di dekati. Kelas A. Kelas yang terkenal dengan pintar, kaya, dan populer. Dia sempat ingin protes kenapa tidak masuk kelas B –kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo- tapi percuma dia pasti tidak akan bisa di pindahkan kesana. Keputusan yang tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

.

Luhan sekarang nampak berjalan tergsa-gesa. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Bodohnya kau Luhan! Kenapa kau bisa telat bangun…" runtuknya ke diri sendiri.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di salah satu sekolah favorite di sana (Sekolah mereka bertiga juga favorite –walau di peringkat 2- dan sekolah yang sekarang ia datangi yang pertama). Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di sekolah itu karena ada kompetisi menyanyi. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan ikut. Dia meruntuki dirinya lagi kala mengingat dirinyalah yang menolak ajakan Chanyeol yang ingin menjemputnya berlagak sok tidak ingin merepotkan malah sekarang sepertinya ia akan merepotkan 3 sohibnya itu.

Luhan kembali melihat ke jam tangannya. _'Oh shit! 1 jam lagi!' _umpatan itu ia katakan di hati. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung ia bisa mengingat di mana letaknya –dia pernah ke sini saat pendaftaran dan audisi-. Kompetisi menyanyi ini merupakan kompetisi tahunan yang di adakan di sekolah _XOXO high school_ ini. Kompetisi bergensi yang di ikuti hampir seluruh sekolah di Korea. Kompetisi ini ada dua kategori. Kategori solo dan group. Luhan mengikuti yang group dengan Chanyeol yang akan memainkan gitar.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat ke jam tangannya dan sekarang ia berlari.

**BRUK..**

_Oh, kena sial apa lagi aku!_ Batinya berteriak.

Pantat Luhan sukses mencium lantai dan orang yang menabraknya pun sama.

"Aww.." ringis Luhan.

"Aish, sial…" umpat seorang depan Luhan.

Luhan menatap orang yang menabraknya. Niatnya ia ingin memarahi tapi saat melihat orang itu….. Luhan tidak jadi memarahinya. Sorot mata yang tadi marah berubah menjadi terpana.

"Byun Sehun! Jangan berlari lagi!" lengkingan panjang beroktaf tinggi itu terdengar membuat Luhan tersentak.

_Oh.. namanya Sehun. _Batin Luhan senang.

"_Aigo_.. bagaimana ini.." Sehun langsung berdiri sambil mengusak rambutnya.

Luhan yang masih terduduk mengamati Sehun. Mata Luhan membulat saat melihat rambut _namja_ itu. Rambutnya berwarna…. _Rainbow_.

Sehun mulai berlari. "Byun Sehun! Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat!" tanpa berniat berhenti Sehun semakin cepat berlari.

Luhan mulai paham sekarang bahwa _namja_ yang tadi itu di kejar guru karena mengecat rambutnya. Luhan mengelangkan kepalanya geli. "ckckckck….. ada-ada saja." Luhan berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang kotor. Baru selangkah ia berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu di bawah. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam. Matanya terpejam sesaat dan mengingat. Ia ingat! Ini milik _namja_ tadi.

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk topi itu . "Semoga kau membawa keberuntungan."

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik. Tenang, nih ff ga panjang2 kok. Makasih buat yang udh baca ff STAR, ff pertama sekaligus oneshootku. Yang pake akun di sini sudah saya balas oke…

Balasan review FF star...

.

**uyils** : hohoho nih di kasih tisu kekekeke~ di lanjut? ehm, maaf itu cuma oneshoot. tapi di sini ada kaisoo nya. gimana? makasih ya udah review...

.

**LD** : yap.. Luhan emang ga sadar. makasih ya udh review...

.

**sera** : makasih.. #idung kembang kempis #PLAK. makasih ya udah review...

.

**lisnana1** : makasih... #idung kembang kempis lagi.. #terbang da nih idung #PLAK. makasih ya udah review..

.

makasih ya yang udah mau baca FF pertamaku... bye-bye...


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 tahun kemudian…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, mengambil ponsel di meja nakas dekat ranjang. Bibirku entah mengapa tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper ponsel. Konyol memang aku tersenyum karena sebuah foto diriku dengan tiga sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah atas ini. Di situ terlihat aku yang sedang memegang piala bersama dengan Kyungsoo –aku di tengah dan Kyungsoo di pinggir- di sampingku ada Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis dengan sebuah "V" sign di tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tangan kiri merangkul Baekhyun dan tangan kanan memegang tas gitar miliknya. Huh~ foto ini, foto saat kami menang kompetisi menyanyi dua tahun yang lalu. _

_Aku terkikik geli saat mengingat kejadian sebelum kami manggung. Kalian tau, saat aku khawatir aku merepotan mereka ternyata mereka sedang ribut –sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ribut dan Kyungsoo berusaha melerai. Chanyeol ngamuk karena Baekhyun tidak sengaja merusak gitarnya dan membuat senar itu putus –padahal itu untuk lomba- dan akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang meminta tolong Jongin –Jongin sekolah di sini sekaligus sahabat Sehun- untuk mencarikan gitar. Beruntung jongin dapat gitarnya dan kami pun menang._

"_Aku merindukan kalian.." ucapku sambil menatap ponsel. Aku melihat kalender duduk di meja nakas. Senyumku semakin merekah. "Aku akan pulang!" _

_._

_._

_._

**Our Love Story**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang berada di Bandara Incheon. Tangannya menyeret koper dengan kacamata hitam, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu terlihat paling menonjol di tengah kerumunan orang di sana.

"LUHANIE!" teriak seseorang. Luhan menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan. Beruntung Chanyeol tinggi maka ia tidak susah mencarinya. Coba yang mencarinya Kyungsoo pasti dia kesulitan.

Luhan ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Tibalah dia di hadapan mereka bertiga. Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih dengan _style_nya, sedangkan Baekhyun… _huh~_ rambutnya di cat menjadi ungu. Sepertinya Sehun mulai mempengaruhi sang kakak untuk mengonta-ganti warna rambutnya –ya, Sehun dan Baekhyun kakak beradik dan itu membuat Luhan keget-.

"Rambut baru?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangguk sambil berdehem. "Sehun yang menyuruhku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. _Tumben Baekhyun kalem. Pasti bertengkar dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. _Batin Luhan.

Luhan celingak-celinguk. "Mencari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm… Sehun tidak tau kan kalau aku pulang?" tanya Luhan setengah berbisik.

"Tanyakan saja dengannya. Dia kan kakaknya.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak tau." Balas Baekhyun seadanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dalam masa _bad mood_.

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah. Aku akan memberikan kejutan hehehe…" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat tingkah Luhan. "Aku kadang bingung denganmu, _hyung_. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih muda kau atau kekasihmu itu?"

Luhan melihat ke Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku, Kyungsooie_…_" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin terlihat _chubb_y. Luhan melepas cubitannya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengusap pipi dan menjawab, "Entah mengapa aku malah melihat kau yang lebih muda."

"_Hey_…." Interupsi Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam. "Kau juga sama Kyungsoo-_ya_. Kau dan Jongin juga terlihat mudaan dirimu. Sepertinya wajah kekasih brondong kalian itu tua-tua hahahaha…." Chanyeol mendapat dua geplakan sayang dari kedua istrinya itu.

"Jangan menghina mereka!" ucap mereka kompak.

"Aw…aw… belum jadi saudara saja sudah kompak.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"_Aish_, ayo antarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah.." ucap Luhan sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Tunggu.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Luhan. "Aku tau kau lelah. Maka dari itu…." Chanyeol mengambil koper Luhan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam. "Kau yang bawa." Ucapnya langsung menyerahkan koper itu. Dia berjalan dan merengkul Kyungsoo serta Luhan, meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang.

"_Ya_! Kenapa aku?" teriaknya yang tidak di gubris sama sekali.

.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan duduk di depan dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi dan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun duduk di belakang. Baekhyun masih diam dan melihat ke luar jendela. Luhan yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan kediaman Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Aku merasa aneh melihat Baekhyun yang tidak mau duduk di depan." tanyanya ke Kyungsoo. Ya, Baekhyun memang selalu duduk di depan, di samping Chanyeol yang mengemudi sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang.

"Mereka bertengkar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Itu gara-gara Baekhyun.." mendengar Chanyeol menyalahkannya, Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kenapa aku? Kau juga bisakan ke Kyungsoo kalau ga ke Luhan. Kenapa harus aku?!" Sunggutnya sambil memukul kursi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi terganggu.

"_Ya_! Kau ingin aku menabrak,_ eoh_?" ucapnya sambil melirik ke sepion tengah.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan mengernyitkan kening, bingung."Kenapa namaku dan kau di bawa-bawa? Kau bisa jelaskan Kyungsoo-_ya_ kenapa mereka?" tanyanya lagi ke Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena Chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar dengan Yejin dan dia mau cerita ke Baekhyun tapi… Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telepon Chanyeol." Jelas Kyungsoo setaunya.

"Benarkah Chanyeol-_ah_?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin dia sudah tidak perhatian denganku." Ucapan Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun bicara.

"Aku bukan tidak peduli denganmu, Chanyeol-_ah_. Kau tau sendiri liburan semester ini aku menghabiskannya dengan keluargaku. Kau juga tau kan kalau aku jarang bersama dengan mereka. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau diganggu. Luhan juga pasti tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Benarkan, Luhan_ie_?" Baekhyun sekarang menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. "_Ne_. Aku memang tidak bisa menghubunginya selama liburan ini. Dia mematikan ponselnya."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Park Chanyeol. Lagian ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kenapa tidak cerita saja ke mereka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Mereka berada di luar negeri. Luhan sedang liburan ke China sekaligus pulang kampung dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di Jepang sekaligus bertemu dengan Jongin (Jongin melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang) . Akan sangat mahal." Ucapnya membela diri.

"Bilang aja kau kere.." ejek Baekhyun.

"A—"

"_Oke_, cukup! Kalian berisik!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup telinganya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun diam.

_Ah_, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau di sini Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan special. Mereka menjalin itu semua saat mereka berempat merayakan kemenangan menyanyi mereka di rumah Baekhyun dan di situlah Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun dengan rambut yang masih berwarna _rainbow_. Tanpa di duga, di situ Sehun langsung menyatakan cintanya dan mengatakan kalau itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Luhan yang saat itu terdiam cukup lama pun akhirnya membalas pernyataan cinta Sehun. Di situlah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki umur 2 tahun.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sekarang duduk di bangku kuliah. Luhan kembali sendiri. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo masuk ke fakultas seni sedangkan dia masuk ke fakultas kedokteran. Beruntung mereka masih satu universitas.

.

.

Luhan sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur empuk miliknya. Ia memang tinggal bersama bibinya –sekaligus orang tua Jongin- di Korea. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia pindah ke Korea beberapa tahun yang lalu. Luhan hanya tidak ingin mengikuti _appa_ dan _eomma_nya yang selalu pindah-pindah karena tuntuan pekerjaan _appa_nya. Ituah yang membuatnya ingin tinggal di tempat yang tepat tanpa pindah-pindah lagi. Di sinilah pilihannya jatuh. Di Korea. Bersama orangtua Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri melanjutakn sekolahnya ke Jepang –pindah saat dia naik ke kelas 2- karena mengikuti _Hyung_nya –ia sangat dekat dengan _hyung_nya- maka dari itu ia tidak mau berpisah.

Jadi di rumah yang terbilang besar ini hanya ada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Jongin, Luhan, serta para maid.

**Ddddrrrttt…. Dddrrrttt…**

Getar ponselnya membuat Luhan duduk. Dia mengambil ponsel berwarna putih miliknya, mengusap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat itu.

**From : Hunnie~**

**Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?**

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat ia membalas…

**To : Hunnie~**

**Hehehe… mianhae. Aku berniat memberimu kejutan. Apakah berhasil?**

_Send_

Tanpa menunggu lama ponselnya bergetar lama. Panggilan masuk. Sehun. Luhan pun langsung mengangkat dan kembali tidur-tiduran.

"_Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"_ tanpa sapaan Sehun langsung mengatakan itu.

"_Clam down_, Hunn_ie_~" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang. _"Kau membuatku berhasil terkejut. Saking terkejutnya sampai membuatku kesal."_

Luhan terkikik geli. "Hehehe… _Mianhae_. Ehm.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Singkat, padat. Khas Byun Sehun.

"Syukurlah.." balas Luhan.

Hening cukup lama hingga Luhan mulai bingung. _Apa dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya? _Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"_Besok aku akan mengantarmu kuliah."_ Ucapan Sehun ini membuat Luhan langsung terduduk.

"_Mwo_? Tidak boleh!" seru Luhan kalap. Luhan sontak menutup mulutnya saat ia berteriak.

"_Wae?"_ terdengar nada bingung dari Sehun.

"A-aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagian aku ada kelasnya siang. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau membolos hanya karena ingin mengantarkanku.." ucap Luhan.

"_Itu mungkin saja.." _ucapan santai itu terlontar.

Luhan melotot horror. "Apa? Jangan-jangan!" Luhan mengerak-gerakan tangannya.

"_Ke—"_

"Aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran. Ingat! Kau sudah kelas tiga." Nasehat Luhan ini membuat Sehun mendengaus kesal di sebrang.

"_Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu? Aku malas kalau kau sudah mengatakan "Kau sudah kelas tiga". Aku juga tau, Xi Luhan.."_ ucapnya.

"_Hey_, aku lebih tua darimu. Seenaknya saja kau panggil aku, Xi Luhan." Ucap Luhan berpura-pura kesal.

"_Terserah aku. Aku kekasihmu…" _sifat tidak mau kalah Sehun pun kumat. Luhan mengembuskan nafas berusaha sabar.

"Akumengerti."

"_Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya aku akan mengantarkanmu…" _

"_Aigo_, Byun Sehun... bisakah kau menuruti perkatan kekasihmu ini. Untuk kali ini," Luhan pun mengeluarkan dengan nada merajuk. "_Jebal~_" pintanya.

"_Kau tau, kadang aku seperti bukan kekasihmu. Aku tidak pernah mengantar dan menjemputmu.."_

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu hanya karena kau tidak mengantar dan menjemputku maka kau bodoh. Kau kekasihku bukan supirku." Balas Luhan sambil tertawa pelan berusaha membuat hati Sehun sedikit luluh.

"_Aku hanya mengantar dan menjemputmu saat pertama kita pacaran. Secara tidak langsung itu pertama dan terakhir."_ Ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan tau pasti kekasihnya ini sedang marah. "_Mianhae_. Saat itu kau tau sendiri lah aku kelas tiga. Tahun selanjutnya aku kuliah dan yah jadinya begini.. maaf~"

"_Arraseo. Jha~ tidurlah. Aku tau kau lelah. Saranghae, Luhannie~" _

"_Nado~_" Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan melanjutkan acara tidur-tidurannya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua berbunyi semua nampak senang tapi tidak dengan _namja pokerface_ yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

"Oi, Sehun.." teman Sehun ber_name tag_ Kim Jongdae itu ingin membuat Sehun kaget tapi ternyata…. Gagal.

Sehun menatap Jongdae sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke jendela. Jongdae mengeryit bingung. Dia duduk di bangku depan Sehun. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau seperti ini? Ceritalah padaku aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Aku pendengar yang baik lho sama seperti Jongin." Ucap Jongdae menyakinkan.

Sehun menopang dagu dan menarik nafas untuk memulai ceritanya, "Aku bingung kenapa Luhan _hyung_ tidak mau aku antar bahkan aku jemput? Baik itu saat _high schoo_l dulu dan masih tidak mau aku jemput. Asal kau tau saja selama dua tahun hubungan kami aku baru satu kali mengantar dan menjemputnya dan itu pun pas kita pertama kali jadian. Menurutmu itu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun meminta pendapat.

Memang sedari tadi Sehun memikirkan ini dan pikiran _negative_ pun muncul tapi ia menekankan dengan memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sndiri. Di pikirannya sekarang Luhan tidak mau di jemput karena ia punya selingkuhan di sana. Dan dia mensugestikan dirinya bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin seperti itu. Luhan adalah kekasih yang baik. Itulah yang ia sugestikan dari tadi.

"Mungkin kau jelek hingga ia tidak mau kau antar dan kau jemput," Jongdae memberikan pendapat.

"Ehm… sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Kalau aku jelek mungkin fansku tidak banyak." Jawab Sehun PD. Walaupun Jongdae kesal ia memang mengakui kalau fans Sehun itu banyak.

"Mungkin motormu jelek," pendapat Jongdae membuat Sehun mendecih.

"Kalau motorku jelek maka gimana dengan motor bebek, _eoh_? Kau tau kan motorku apa." Ucap Sehun sambil memutar malas bola matanya.

Jongdae nyengir, "Hehehe iya iya aku tau. Motormu kan motor ninja sport berwarna hitam. Aku tau..aku tau.." ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Huh~_ brbicara denganmu sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluarnya." Ucap Sehun dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hm… Sehun-_ah_.." panggil Jongdae lagi.

"Hm?" balas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku kepikiran hal _negative_ tapi aku tidak mau menyebutkannya. Takutnya aku salah." Ucapan Jongdae ini membuat Sehun teralihkan pandangannya.

Sehun langsung menguncang badan Jongdae."Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Jangan menguncang badanku?!" seru pun berhenti menguncang badan Jongdae dan kembali duduk tenang.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau pikirkan!" desak Sehun.

"Ehm..tapi ini hanya pikiranku saja ya. Jangan terpengaruh!" ucap Jongdae sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ne_. Cepat katakan!"

"_Aish_, iya iya. Aku kepikiran kalau mungkin saja Luhan selingkuh." Tepat. Sungguh tepat. Pikirannya dan Jongdae sama. Sehun berpikir seperti itu dan Jongdae juga satu pikiran dengannya.

Melihat Sehun yang nampak diam membisu membuat Jongdae merasa bersalah."Ah, lagian mana mungkin Luhan _hyung_ seperti itu. Dia kan baik tidak mungkin seperti itu." Ucap Jongdae berusaha membuat Sehun berpikiran ke situ. "Lagian kau kan tampan, kaya, masih muda jadi mana mungkin ia melepasmu.."Jongdae masih berusaha karena melihat Sehun yang nampak diam tapi tangannya sudah mengepal tau kalau Sehun sedang kesal.

'_Masih muda… ya itu dia. Mungkin ia selingkuh dari ku karena aku masih muda dan itu yang membuatnya selingkuh. Bukankah Luhan _hyung_ menyukai yang dewasa?' _

Sehun langsung berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

"_Hey_, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Jongdae saat melihat Sehun keluar dengan tas yang ia jinjing.

"Keluar!" balas Sehun tanpa berbalik.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, Sehun-_ah_?!" teriak Jongdae sebelum Sehun menghilang di balik mengusap wajahnya. "Aish, aku salah bicara…"

.

.

Luhan baru selsai dari jam kuliahnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Luhan-_ah_..kami duluan ya…" teman-teman Luhan pun pamit. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

_**From : Kyungsoo**_

_**Maaf tidak , Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung harus latihan untuk tes nanti. Maaf..**_

Luhan menekan layar ponselnya, menekan kata "replay".

**To : Kyungsoo**

**Ne, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah baikkan?**

_Send_

Luhan mengendong tas ranselnya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Ia masih ke pikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih saja diam-diaman –dari mulai bandara hingga tadi pagi saat mereka sarapan bersama di kantin-.

**Ddrrrttt… dddrrrttt…**

Luhan langsung membuka pesan singkat itu.

_**From : Kyungsoo**_

_**Tidak. Mereka sudah sekarang Chanyeol hyung sedang bermain gitar dan Bakhyun hyung yang menyanyi. Tapi yah… Baekhyun hyung masih diam kalau tidak di ajak bernyanyi pun karena tadi Chanyeol hyung yang memaksanya.**_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. Chanyeol dan sahabatnya yang suka bertengkar ini memang memasukkan ponsel ke saku celanya. "dasar bakhyun bodoh.." ucapnya.

.

Beberapa meter lagi Luhan sampai di gerbang kampusnya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat kerumunan _yeoja_ di sana. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

_**Dddrrrttt… dddrrrttt…**_

Ah, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Luhan merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan singkat itu.

_**From : Hunnie~**_

_**Kau masih di kampus?**_

Luhan mengernyit bingung saat membaca pesan itu._Kenapa ia bertanya seperti ini? _Tanyanya dalam bingung Luhan membalas pesan itu.

_**To : Hunnie~**_

_**Ne, aku masih di kampus dan sekarang aku baru ?**_

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya dan mulai berjalan lagi. Matanya menyipit lagi saat ia mulai dekat dengan kerumunan _yeoja_ itu. _Kenapa aku mengenal motor hitam itu. _Batin Luhan.

Luhan nampak berpikir sedetik kemudian ia langsung melotot. Dia ingat! Itu motor Sehun. Luhan langsung berlari ke kerumunan itu dan umpatan, omelan dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tak sengaja Luhan senggol.

Luhan berhenti saat ia berada beberapa meter dari Sehun. Sehun tidak melihatnya karena Luhan tertutup oleh _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya.

_Benar itu Sehun. Aish..untuk apa dia ke sini? _Dia kesal terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Huwa..dia tampan sekali.."

"Dia masih sekolah.."

"Dia ingin menjemput siapa ya? Kakaknya kah?Atau kekasihnya?"

"Kekasih?"

"Hey, sekarang kan sedang ngetren pacaran dengan yang lebih tua."

Ah, sial! Perbincangan tidak penting sama sekali ini membuat Sehun muak. Ia terlalu muak berdiri di sini. Coba kalau tidak untuk menjemput Luhan ia pasti tidak akan mau seperti ini. Ya, Sehun memang menjemput Luhan. Dari tadi dia sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan baju seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh tingginya, helm ia taruh di tangki bensin motornya, dia bersandar di motor gede miliknya.

Wajah tampannnya, motor gedenya membuatnya menjadi sorotan utama. _Yeoja-yeoja_ di sana memekik girang saat melihat seragam melekat di badannya. Tren sekarang pacaran dengan yang lebih muda kekekeke

"Aish, minggir…." Luhan mendorong ke samping _yeoja-yeoja _di depannya.

Sehun melhat ke sumber suara. Dia senang saat melihat Luhan berdiri di sana.

"Luhann_ie_…" panggilnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum._ Yeoja-yeoja_ di sana semakin memekik kegirangan.

Luhan berjalan membenarkan letak tasnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Luhan berbisik.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, _chagi_!" serunya membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ di sana diam sesaat, setelahnya… ya kalian taulah kalau mereka mulai membicarakan Luhan.

"_Mwo_? Dia memanggil _namja_ itu "_Chagi_" ?"

"Sungguh tidak pantas!"

"Bukankah itu Luhan dan fakultas kedokteran? _Huh!_ Kenapa harus dengannya?"

"Sudahlah mereka ini."

"Aku tidak suka ia bersama dengan Luhan."

"Aku sih biarkan saja.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bisikkan-bisikan yang bisa di katakan kencang itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sehun nampak biasa-biasa saja mendengarnya.

"Aku mendukung mereka!"

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Luhan saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menjemputmu?" pertanyaan dari Sehun ini membuat Luhan membuka matanya kembali.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa? Sudah lah, kalau kau memang tidak suka aku jemput bilang saja. Aku tau alasan kau tidak mau aku jemput dan aku antar." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Ia tau tatapan ini. Sangat tau! Tatapan mata ini adalah tatapan marah Sehun. "Kau mempunyai selingkuhan di sini kan hingga membuatmu tidak mau kalau aku menjemputmu. Benar kan?" dengan tatapan mata tajam, nada ketusnya ia berkata ke Luhan. Luhan mengangga di situ.

_Apa dia bilang? Aku selingkuh?_

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Lalu apa?!" bentak Sehun. Luhan terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya. Sehun membentaknya.

"Se-sehun—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau slingkuh, _eoh_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai _namja_ yang jauh lebih muda sepertiku, _eoh_?" _oke_, Luhan malu ini di tempat umum.

"Sehun jangan kencang-kencang…" bisik Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau malu memiliki pacar sepertiku?!" bentakan Sehun ini membuat Luhan menunduk malu. Terdengar ocehan-ocehan _yeoja_ di sana. Dengusan kesal terdengar, "kalau kau malu kau tinggal bilang saja, Xi Luhan-_ssi_. Tidak usah seperti terlihat bermuka dua kalau seperti ini."

Cukup. Sehun sudah membuatnya malu. "_Oke_, apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan pasrah.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku ingin kita berhenti sekarang." Luhan terdiam dan menatap tak percaya ke Sehun. "Kenapa hanya diam?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan gaya tangan masuk ke saku celana.

Dengan helaan nafas Luhan menjawabnya. "baiklah. Kita berhenti di sini."

.

.

Luhan sekarang duduk dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Luhan-_ah_…" seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Luhan tersentak dan langsung berdiri. "_Ne_, Minhyuk-_ah_?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Jangan melamun. Liat, di meja nomor 3 ada pelangan kau yang mencatat."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah, Minhyuk-_ah~_" ucapnya sambil mengambil note untuk mencatat pesanan pelangan.

Inilah Luhan kalau jam kuliahnya usai. Ia bekeja paruh waktu di toko kue milik keluarga Do, keluarga Kyungsoo. Ia memang sudah bekerja di tempat ini 3 Minggu dan selama itu Sehun tidak tau. Ia memang mengambil cuti selama 1 Minggu kemarin untuk pulang ke China. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo ia memang mendapat ke istimewaan di tempat kerja ini. Memang banyak yang iri tapi.. Luhan memang yang paling banyak bekerja kalau dia ada di tempat itu. Bukankah itu setimpal?

Luhan bekerja di tempat ini untuk membelikan Sehun hadiah. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat Luhan kepikiran apa tujuannya bekerja seperti itu. Hadiah untuk Sehun? Bahkan sekarang dia tidak punya status apaapun dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu selain mantan pacar.

Luhan membukakan pintu dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali~" Dua orang pelanggan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali duduk di balik etalase roti.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengartikan bahasa mandarin ini ke korea.**_

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung. Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya dan membalas dengan kata yang sama seperti ucapnnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun membalas.

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Bukan untuk aku tapi untuk Sehun. Ehm..Luhan aku tau kau dan Sehun sudah putus. Kau berhutang cerita denganku.**_

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dia memang tidak bisa menutupi kalau dia putus dengan Sehun terutama dari Baekhyun.

_**To : Baekhyun**_

_**Baiklah kirimkan texsnya. Apa adikmu tidak cerita?**_

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Aku akan mengirimkannya ke e-mail. Sehun mana mau cerita hal-hal seperti itu. Pokoknya besok aku menunggumu di café tempat kita biasa kumpul. **_

Luhan langsung panic saat itu juga. Ia takut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ikut. Ia sangat takut kalau Chanyeol tau Sehun memutuskan hubungan itu pasti Chanyeol akan menghajarnya. Ia juga tidak siap kalau Kyungsoo tau. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang tau.

_**To : Baekhyun**_

_**Aku akan memjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir tapi hanya kepadamu. Jangan mengajak Kyungsoo apalagi Chanyeol.**_

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Ne tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengajak mereka. Besok aku akan mengirimu pesan kalau aku sudah di sana.**_

Luhan tersenyum lega saat itu juga. Beberapa menit kemudian layar ponselnya menyala. E-mail masuk. Luhan membukanya dan melihat foto yang terdapat tulisan mandarin. Tugas Sehun yang di kirim Baekhyun.

.

.

Kebiasaan Luhan terulang. Ia memang susah untuk tepat waktu. Buktinya sekarang ia tergesa-gesa ke tempat café dimana Baekhyun menunggu. Luhan tadi membalas pesan Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau 30 menit lagi ia sampai. Nyatanya sampai 45 menit dia belum sampai. Salahkan saja dosennya yang membuatnya telat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.." ucap Luhan langsung duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan sedotan dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah biasa menunggumu.."

Luhan nyengir dan melepaskan tas ranselnya. "_Mianhae_…"

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke Luhan.

Luhan tidak membukanya malah langsung menaruhnya. "Samakan saja denganmu."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun memanggil pelayan café itu dan memesan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak ada jam kuliah?" tanya Luhan saat pelayan itu pergi.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lah? Kok di sini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun menyedot minumannnya sesaat dan nyengir. "Aku bolos hehehe.."

"_Aigo_, pantas Chanyeol tadi menelponku terus. Aku tidak menangkatnya karena dosen masih mengajar. Dan… beberapa menit kemudian dia mengirimiku pesan menanyakan kau di mana dan aku bilang aku tidak tau karena saat itu kau belum mengirimku pesan kalau kau di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baguslah. Aku malas bertemu dengannya."

Mata Luhan memicing, "Jangan bilang kalau kau bertengkar dengannya lagi."

"Memang." Singkat, padat. Luhan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

Pesanan Luhan pun datang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Luhan menyeruput minuman sedangkan Baekhyun nampak menunduk entah melakukan apa sepertinya memeriksa ponselnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menauh ponselnya di meja. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sampai putus dengan adikku?"

Luhan menjauhkan sedotannya, menopang dagu dan menjawab, "Dia menuduhku selingkuh."

"Apa?!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Ssssttt… jangan kencang-kencang!" ucap Luhan sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut.

"Aish, dia itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Mungkin dia bodoh sama sepertimu.." Luhan berusaha untuk membuat lelucon.

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" balasnya ketus. Luhan pun langsung diam. "Ceritakan lagi lebih jelas." Titah Baekhyun.

"Saat itu aku tidak tau kalau ia menjemputku dan saat itu pulalah ia menjadi sorotan. Pesona adikmu memang selalu luar biasa.." di akhiri dengan senyuman garing.

"Aku tidak suka senyumanmu!" ini dia kalau Baekhyun sudah serius. Dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Mungkin aku juga yang salah karena aku tidak pernah mau di antar jemputnya. Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir aku selingkuh." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia memang mengskip bagian Sehun yang membentak dan memutuskannya di depan umum. Dia tidak mau Sehun menjadi amukan sang kakak.

"Kau tau.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan lembut. "Kadang aku berpikir kenapa kau menerima adikku?"

Luhan menerawang dan menjawab, "Kau juga harus tau, aku mencintai adikmu saat pandangan pertama saat itu…_Kata orang berpacaran dengan brondong –orang yang lebih muda- itu manis? _Aku akui memang manis. Tapi…. Membuat capek hati. Maka dari itu saat aku menerima adikmu aku memang sudah menyiapkan hatiku dengan resikonya. Tapi… ini terlalu membuatku capek." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku berusaha menahan rasa capek ini. Tapi mungkin ini telah menjadi titik terlelahku. _Huh~_ dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Dia tidak membutuhkanku karena dia sudah sempurna kalau ada aku yang ada aku malah membuat nilai sempurnanya menurun. _Huh~_ harusnya dari dulu aku mendengar orang-orang di sekitarku bahwa Byun Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk Xi Luhan hanya akan menjadi nilai min saat di samping Byun Sehun." Mata Luhan memanas saat itu juga.

"_Hiks_… dia memang bodoh.. _hiks_…"

Luhan yang tadi tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung menatap Baekhyun. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. "Aigo, kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan panic sambil medekati Baekhyun.

"Ha-harusnya kau yang hiks memutuskannya hiks.." ucap Baekhyun di tengah isakkannya.

"Aku mana mau memutuskan hubungan ini Baekhyun. Tapi.. sudahlah ini sudah terjadi." Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan sambil menangis. "Dia memang bodoh hiks.. harusnya di bersyukur mendapatkanmu… hiks… harusnya dia…"

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Aku yang putus kenapa kau yang menangis seperti ini?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan juga ingin menangis tiap kali mengingat dia putus dari Sehun. Tapi apa daya. Kalau ia menangis maka ini akan membuat keadaannya semakin parah.

Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya sambil mengusap air mata, "Lalu gaji dari pekerjaan ini untuk apa?"

Luhan nampak berpikir. "Ah, untuk kalian saja. Aku akan membeli empat barang yang sama dan itu akan aku berikan ke kalian. Ah… pasti keren!" ucapnya sambil mengatupkan ke dua tanganya imut.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana chap dua? Makasih yang udah baca FF drabble aku. Ini balasannya… (yang pake Akun periksa DM yaw)

Balasan Review FF Your Smile (Drabble Chanbaek)…

.

**Uyils : **hohoho syukurlah kalau bisa bikin chingu ngakak kekeke… kalau nembak di situ Baekhyun koid dong #PLAK. Pokoknya makasih udh review yaw…

.

Sekarang balasan buat FF ini (yang pake akun cek DM)

.

**lisnana1** : tenang nanti Kaisoo ada. Jongin nya lagi di simpen sama aku hehe.. yap, 1000 buat chingu (mau di pake buat apa?) Sehun emang adek Baekhyun. Nih ada Hunhannya.. gimane? Pokoknya makasih yaw udh review…

.

**Kyungsss **: Hohoho benarkah ini malasah chingu bgt (?) #PLAK. Oke, ini udh di lanjut. Makasih yaw udh review…

.

Mungkin lanjutannya akan aku bawakan minggu depan.. masih mungkin ya…

Bye all….


	3. Chapter 3

"_Katanya dia sudah putus."_

"_Wah, syukurlah. Lagian kekasihnya terlalu bagus sedangkan dia… sangat jauh."_

_Tanpa perduli dengan orang-orang yang berbicara tidak jelas –menurut Luhan- Luhan terus berjalan. Xi Luhan. _Namja_ yang terkenal pintar, dekat dengan dosen, cantik dan ramah. Banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi.. tentu banyak juga yang tidak menyukainya. Itu imbang bukan?_

_Sejak awal Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Korea memang banyak yang iri dengannya. Luhan selalu baik tapi di bilang _sok _baik. Hampir yang Luhan lakukan selalu di beri kata "sok" di depannya. Sebegitu irikah mereka dengan Luhan? Tidak ada yang tau pasti bahkan Luhan tak tau kenapa ia begitu tidak di sukai._

_._

_._

_._

**Our Love Story**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**BRAK**

.

"Katakan padaku, Xi Luhan! Apa kau sudah putus dari Byun Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan pantatnya di kursi panjang, di kantin.

Di sebalahnya Kyungsoo nampak bingung, begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada di hadapan mereka. Mereka yang tadi sedang sarapan terpaksa berhenti sejenak karena Chanyeol. Luhan menaruh sendok dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"_Ne_, aku memang putus dengannya. Kau tau dari mana?" ucapnya seolah tanpa beban. Luhan kembali melanjutkan makannya di ikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berkata. "Kenapa tidak bilang denganku?" sunggutnya kesal sambil mengebrak meja.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol-_ah_. Lagian Luhan ini kan yang menjalaninya." Ucap Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan makannya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa ia di tatap tapi ia bersikap seolah tidak tau dengan cuek ia melanjutkan makan. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun –yang berada di depannya- Baekhyun menunduk melanjutkan makan.

"Kau ini kakaknya, kenapa kau mendidik adikmu begitu buruk, _huh_?"

Perkataan Chanyeol yang ini membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling lirik. Mereka berdua jelas tau pasti habis ini akan ada pertengkaran. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menggenggam sendok itu kuat. Ia juga mengunyah makanan itu pelan.

"Apa kau pantas di sebut kakak yang baik? Apa kau pantas di sebut sahabat yang baik kalau hanya menjaganya saja kau tak bisa? Apa kau pantas?!"

**TRAK**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah, menahan marah. "Apa kau bilang?" desisnya tajam.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum meremehkan –dalam hati ia bersorak senang karena bisa mengoda Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang, kau kakak yang tidak baik dan sahabat yang tidak baik. Aku tau sebenarnya kau sudah tau kan kalau Luhan dan Sehun putus. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku dan Kyungsoo? Apa k—"

"Aku yang melarangnya, Chanyeol-_ah_." Potong Luhan sambil berdiri dengan tangan yang membentang, menghalangi mereka.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, nafas memburu, mulut terkatup rapat. "Tapi kami juga berhak tau, Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau hanya memberitahunya saja? Harusnya kau tau kalau—"

Baekhyun menunduk dan berkata, "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, Park Chanyeol-_ah_? Sebegitu bersalahkah aku di hadapanmu?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan air mata yang sudah menetes.

Chanyeol, Luhan bahkan Kyungsoo (tadi Kyungsoo sedang mengotak-atik ponsel) nampak terkejut. Baekhyun jarang menangis kalau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, tapi sekarang…. Baekhyun menangis.

"Ba-Baek.."panggil Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan Luhan, dia menatap Chanyeol. "Apa setiap hal yang aku lakukan selalu salah? Kanapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, air matanya pun menetes banyak.

Chanyeol membeku,menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Di awal memang Chanyeol hanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun karena dari kemarin Baekhyun diam dan mungkin memancingnya marah akan membuatnya kembali bicara. Memang Baekhyun bicara tapi bukan ini yang Chanyeol maksud.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, bibir bawah ia gigit. "Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_!" tatapan mata yang selalu lembut itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian. Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku di tempat melihat Baekhyun pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"Baek— aish, cepat sekali jalannya!" gerutu Luhan sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menepuk Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat. "Cepat minta maaf ke Baekhyun!" titahnya.

Chanyeol malah duduk dan meminum minuman bekas Baekhyun tadi. "Tenang, dia hanya marah sesaat." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Aish.. kau ini kenapa bisa setenang ini." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan pergi mengikuti LUhan.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin mengecil dia pun bergumam, "Mana mungkin aku tenang, Kyungsoo-ie, kalau orang yang sangat aku cintai marah begitu." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Ini pertama kalinya –sejak mereka SD- Baekhyun menangis karena bertengkar dengannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya juga Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "_ssi_" bahkan sejak pertama berkenalan Baekhyun langsung memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "_ah_".

.

.

Sepulang dari jam kuliahnya Chanyeol berjalan sendiri. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang biasa mengotak-atik ponsel. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang biasa mengoceh dengannya. Sekarang jangan berharap Baekhyun mau mengoceh. Berbicara dengannya saja sudah untung.

Kyungsoo tadi sengaja langsung pergi ke perpustakaan, berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama tapi ternyata…. Baekhyun juga langsung pergi entah kemana. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol sendiri. Bersama Luhan? Ah, mungkin kalau ini ia harus menunggu Luhan. Karena ia paling malas menunggu –apalagi tidak ada teman- dia pun langsung pulang saja.

Baru sampai di depan gerbang, Chanyeol menyipitkan mata –mempertajam indera penglihatan- di sana ia melihat Byun Sehun dengan seragam sekolah, motor hitam, tatapan stoic. _Untuk apa dia ke sini? Menjemput Luhan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Diakan sudah putus. Ah ya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya._

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah dan… "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa kita pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun hyung." Balas Sehun cuek. Ia masih memasukan tangannya di saku celana.

Chanyeol mencondongan tubuhnya dan berkata pelan, hanya Sehun yang dengar, "Ini tentang Luhan." Sehun sebenarnya tertarik hanya saja ia menutupinya sebisa mungkin. "Aku tau sebenarnya kau tertarik. Maka dari itu, bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung?"

"Kau tinggal menghubunginya saja pasti dia juga memakluminya."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberitahunya. Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke kafe tempat aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan selalu di sana," Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kau tinggal ikuti saja aku. Aku membawa mobil." Lanjut Chanyeol di ikuti anggukan oleh Sehun.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sehun sekarang duduk di bangku panjang pinggir jalan. Mata sipitnya berusaha menatap sesuatu di balik pintu kaca sebuah toko yang dapat di katakan besar itu. Senyum miris terpampang di wajah tampannya kala melihat Luhan tersenyum manis dengan salah satu pelanggan di sana. Sehun pun berdiri, menguatkan diri untuk masuk ke toko kue itu.

Sehun menyebrang jalan yang nampak lenggang. Perlahan salju pun turun.

"_Kenapa kau begitu bodoh memutuskan Luhan? Kau tau, selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mau kau jemput karena tiap kali orang-orang melihatmu maka ia akan mendapat ejekkan. Apa kau tidak sadar? Dulu, saat high school kau mengantar dan menjemputnya dia banyak mendapat ejekan dan berakhir teman-teman Luhan menjauhinya. Dia berbeda kelas dengan kita jadi kita tidak bisa menemaninya sehari penuh. Mungkin Luhan tidak ingin di antar-jemput karena takut kejadian itu terulang." _

Ucapan Chanyeol itu menghantui dirinya.

"_Luhan bukan orang yang tidak peduli. Dia sebaliknya, ia sangat peduli. Benar mereka iri dengan Luhan tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa sendirian terus di dalam kelasnya, bukan? Dan kau tau, kejadian sewaktu high school terulang lagi saat kau menjemputnya kemarin. Dia di jauhi temannya."_

Sehun mengepal tangannya kuat. Entah mengapa ia kesal dengan sifat Luhan yang begitu memikirkan orang. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang begitu tidak peka.

"_Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia selalu bekerja di toko kue milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Harusnya Luhan tidak perlu kerja sekarang ini. Kenapa ia mau sibuk-sibuk kerja kalau hubungan kalian saja sudah berakhir? Dia begitu gigih mengumpulkan uang sampai bekerja hingga malam hanya untuk membelikanmu hadiah. Kenapa Luhan harus mencintaimu? Mencintai seorang yang bahkan tak peka dengan dirinya. Sungguh kasian~"_

Perbincangan dengan Chanyeol berhenti di situ saat itu. Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya, dia semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dialah yang merasa beruntung mendapat kekasih seperti Luhan bukan sebaliknya. Langkahnya sampai di depan pintu sebuah toko kue.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Tepat saat Sehun ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka karena ada yang ingin keluar. Sehun membeku saat mendengar suara ini, suara mantan kekasihnya –Luhan.

Sehun memegang pintu yang di pintu itu juga ada tangan Luhan.

"Sela— Sehun-_ah_," panggil Luhan kaget. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. "Ah.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Luhan. Ia mulai sadar siapa ia di sini. Sehun masih diam sambil menatap Luhan.

"Atau kau ingin membeli kue untuk siapa? Siapa tau saya bisa merekomendasikan mana yang bagus." Ucapan Luhan ini membuat Sehun tersadar.

Sehun mengelengkan kepala dan setelahnya ia menjawab. "Untuk Baekhyun hyung." Jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Beruntunglah aku yang melayanimu di sini. Aku sangat tau selera hyungmu yang satu itu." Luhan tersenyum cerah. Sehun merindukan senyum ini, sangat. Tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut tertarik membuat senyum tipis tercetak di sana. "Mari ikut saya.."

.

Sehun menatap tas kecil berisi kue bertulisan nama toko yang tadi dimasukinya. _Sigh~_ ia menghela nafas. Sehun semakin merapatkan mantel yang di gunakannya. Beruntung ia membawa mantel hari ini jadi dia tidak kedinginan. Sehun sekarang hanya duduk di kursi dekat toko kue itu.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu. Baekhyun. Hyungnya yang mengiriminya pesan. Sehun dengan cepat membalasnya setelah itu ia memasukan ponselnya kembali.

Pesan singkat ini hanya berisi Baekhyun yang menanyakan di mana dia berada dan Sehun membalas "Masih di rumah teman." Berbohong sedikit tak apa kan? Sebelumnya ia mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun agar tidak menunggunya karena ia ada perlu dengan temannya dan harus mengerjakan tugas. Padahal kan ia ingin melihat Luhan.

"Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriakan itu membuat Sehun melihat ke sumber suara.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang teriak. Dia, Xi Luhan yang baru selesai dengan kerjaannya tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya ke teman satu profesi. Sehun berdiri dan mendekati Luhan yang masih tidak sadar dengan keadaannya.

Terlihat Luhan masih menggunakan baju yang di gunakan pagi tadi. Luhan membenarkan tali ranselnya dan mulai mengesekkan ke dua telapak tangan. Bodohnya dia tidak membawa mantel.

Sehun pun melepas mantel coklat miliknya, langkahnya semakin mandekat Luhan masih tidak sadar.

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat merasa pundaknya berat. Ia melihat ke samping dan terkejut dengan mantel coklat yang entah milik siapa.

"Kebiasaan yang sangat buruk. Lupa membawa barang." Suara itu membuat Luhan mendongak. Di sana ia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Luhan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya lupa kalau hari ini turun salju. Kau kan tidak mengingatkanku." Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dan meruntuk dirinya sendri. Jelas Sehun tidak akan mengingatkanya, memang siapa diriku. Batin Luhan.

"Apa sejak hubungan kita berakhir tidak apa yang mengingatkanmu?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menunduk. Melihat Luhan diam Sehun melanjutkan omongannya, "Kalau begitu, kembalilah padaku maka akan ada yang mengingatkanmu lagi."

Luhan langsung mendongak dan memelototkan matanya, "Ah, ini mantelmu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan mantel –berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pakai saja."

"Ak—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Xi Luhan."

Luhan yang sudah apal dengan sifat Sehun pun hanya bisa diam dan menuruti omongan Sehun.

"A-aku pulang duluan. Nanti aku akan mengembalikan mantel ini ke Baekhyun,"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"A-apa? Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun.

"Ini terlalu malam dan ini berbahaya." Sehun masih terus saja mengenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Aku sudah biasa, Sehun-ah." Luhan mulai memberontak.

"Ini yang terakhir." Luhan langsung bergeming mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk.

Sehun langsung tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, pegang pelastik ini."

Luhan memegang dan melihat sebentar lalu menatap Sehun lagi. "Kau belum pulang dari tadi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "He'em. Aku menunggumu."

**BLUSH~ **

Pipi itu merona, Luhan langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Luhan masih menunduk dan Sehun mulai menyeretnya.

Sehun melirik ke Luhan yang masih diam sambil menunduk. Dalam hati ia berkata, aku tau kau menghindariku, Luhanie~

.

"Aish, kemana anak ini?!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Ini sudah pukul 22.00 KST dan Sehun belum juga pulang. Mana ada bocah SMA masih berkeliaran di luar rumah jam segini. Oke, kalau misalnya Sehun sudah memakai baju bebas lah ini ia masih memakai seragamnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar akan menghajar Sehun kalau ia pulang. Untung Eomma dan Appa nya tidak di rumah coba kalau iya, dia pasti akan di marahi karena tidak benar mengurus adiknya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia tengkurap, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

**TES…**

Entah kenapa air matanya menetes. "Mianhae Chanyeolie, mianhae Kyungsooie, mianhae Luhanie. Maaf aku merusak persahabatan kita karena aku mencintai Chanyeol." ucapnya di tengah tangisnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu langsung membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari adiknya yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa menjemput karena ada kerja kelompok. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan.

"Baekkie~" lengkingan tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kyungie~" panggilnya balik.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, "Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun mengeleng.

Sedetik kemudian ia menenggokkan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, belakang bahkan depan. "Mencari Chanyeol?" tanyanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yah, sayang sekali. Chanyeol sepertinya sudah pulang. Dia ingin menjelaskan apa gitu ke Yejin masalah putusnya mereka."

Baekhyun langsung diam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Lagian, siapa yang ingin pulang dengannya. Aku malah bersyukur kalau dia tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mulai berjalan di ikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Kau masih kesal rupanya." Ucapan ini tidak di gubris oleh Baekhyun. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu menangis seperti itu karena bertengkar dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih saja diam. "Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Untuk persekon detik Baekhyun terdiam dan selanjutnya ia berjalan lagi. "Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pikir berapa lama kita bersahabat? Sehari? Dua hari?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Baekhyun. "Aku hanya merasa lelah selalu disalahkan."

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya diam tapi akhirnya membalas. "Dia hanya bercanda Baekkie hyung. Aku tidak suka kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kalian seperti ini. Aku menyukai Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang selalu bercanda. Aku menyukai Baekhyun hyung yang cerewet bukan diam seperti ini. Aku tidak mau _hiks_…. Kita berubah. Aku hanya ingin kita seperti yang dulu." Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

Mata Baekhyun memerah sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar tidak menangis. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji akan mengubahnya seperti dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

_Termasuk mengubah perasaan ini agar tidak mencintainya._

**FLASSHBACK OFF**

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung memeriksa kamar Sehun. Ia bernafas lega saat melihat Sehun tertidur pulas –walau masih menggunakan seragam. Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang Sehun dan membangunkan adiknya.

"Sehunie, bangun~" ujarnya.

"Bentar hyung aku masih ngantuk." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Hyung menunggumu di bawah untuk sarapan. Jangan sampai telat. Kalau sampai kau telat sama saja aku juga telat. Hyung tunggu di bawah~" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menggunakan baju bebasnya dengan topi merah di kepalanya. Ia mengambil selai dan mengoleskannya ke roti.

**BUGH..**

Sehun duduk dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya.

"Kau darimana semalam, Sehunie?" tanya Baekhyun masih mengolesi rotinya.

"Mengantar Luhan hyung pulang." Jawabnya jujur dengan kepala yang masih ia tidurkan.

Baekhyun menghentikan olesan selai itu dan menatap Sehun. "Kau membohongi hyung kemarin?"

"Hyung juga membohongiku." Jawab Sehun mulai menegakkan badannya.

Baekhyun menurunkan roti dan selainya. "Aku? Membohongmu? Kapan? Dan.. apa?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. "Hyung membohongiku ah, tidak lebih tepatnya menutupinya dariku. Kenapa hyung tidak memberI tauku kalau Luhan selama ini di jauhi temannya gara-gara aku? Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau Luhan bekerja karena ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan berkata, "Da-darimana kau tau?" Bekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan memberi tau Sehun prihal ini. Dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan.

"Chanyeol hyung. Aigo~ harusnya Chanyeol lah yang menjadi kakakku bukan kau, hyung."

Baekhyun menggembrak meja dan langsung mengambil tas ranselnya, "Aku berangkat." Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya naik bus dan duduk di deret belakang dekat jendela. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di jendela. Ini sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sensitive di mulai dari..

**FLASHBACK ON**

Baekhyun saat itu sedang duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya. Ia sedang berpikir tentang omongan teman-temannya dulu.

"_Kau dan adikmu dan kedua orang tuamu dangat berbeda."_

Itulah kata-kata temannya yang sangat ia ingat.

CKLEK~

"Hyung, kau di dalam?" kepala Sehun menyembul di balik pintu.

"Ya, aku di dalam." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya.

Sehun langsung menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Hyung, bantu aku."

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangnya ke Sehun. "Bantu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bahasa mandarinku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau minta saja ke kekasihmu." Jawabnya dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Ohh… pu— APA PUTUS?!" Baekhyun terkejut. "Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku." Baekhyun mengorek-orek telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah hyung. Aku benar-benar putus dengannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Ceritakan padaku kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau. Sekarang cepat bantu aku." Sifat keras kepala Sehun kambuh dan itu yang selalu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Arraseo. Aku akan membantumu. Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Luhan." Baekhyun pun mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Pasti kau bertanya ke Luhan hyung kenapa aku dan dia bisa putus. Benarkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sekedarnya.

"Ya, aku bertanya denganya karena kau tidak memberi tahuku. Sekarang, cepat berikan tugasmu akan akan memotonya dan mengirimnya ke Luhan." Sehun menyerahkan bukunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Luhan membalas e-mail yang berisi jawaban soal Sehun. Sehun dengan tekun menyalinya sedangkan Baekhyun masih melihat ke jendela –entah apa yang menarik.

"Huwa, selesai juga~" ucap Sehun sambil meregangkan ototnya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sehun menaruh bukunya di lantai. "Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sebentar dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. "Gwaenchana." Jawabnya.

"Jangan berbohong!" seru Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!" sunggut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, terserah kau lah, hyung." Jawab Sehun. Dia mulai berdiri dan mengambil bukunya lagi. Saat hendak membuka pintu…

"Apa aku bukan anak kandung Eomma dan Appa?"

Baekhyun bicara dan membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Sehun menutup pintu itu kembali dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun –kembali.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata yang memerah. "Mereka mengatakan aku bukan anak Appa dan Eomma. Itu masuk akal. Kris Appa dan Tao Eomma, mereka tinggi dan kau pun tinggi. Sedangkan aku? Aku apa?" air mata itu menetes.

"Hyung, jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Appa tampan, kau tampan. Eomma cantik, dia feminim sedangkan… aku? Aku tidak menuruni keduanya. Aku kebalikkan dari kalian semua."

Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan malah membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis. "Jangan dengarkan mereka semua. Kalau hyung masih ragu tentang status anak ini, aku akan meminta appa dan eomma untuk tes DNA."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Sekelebat kejadian itu terlintas di pikiranya.

"Kenapa aku begitu, bodoh?" tanya ke dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun sekarang sangat tau jelas bahwa dia memang anak kandung. Saat itu, Sehun menelpon Appa dan Eommanya dan menceritakan semua. Tao yang mendengar itu pun menangis dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar anak kandungnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan memeriksa ponsel. Terdapat pesan dari Luhan.

**FROM : Luhan**

**Kau sudah berangkat? Kenapa kau pergi duluan?**

Baekhyun tidak membalas dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia kembali menempelkan kepalannya di jendela. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah ke Luhan karena kejadian…

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Luhan di café tempatnya janjian. Dia ingin sekali tau tentang hubungan Luhan dan Sehun kenapa bisa berhenti. Luhan datang walau seperti biasa dia terlambat. Di situ Baekhyun mendengar cerita dengan cermat. Entah mangapa ia jadi mengutuk adiknya saat ini juga.

Luhan menceritakan semua dan saat itu ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu. Dari Chanyeol.

**FROM : Chanyeol**

**Baekkie, bagaimana ini? Yejin masih tidak mau bicara denganku. Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?**

Pesan singkat ini seakan membuatnya jatuh ke lubang yang tak berdasar. Mendengar cerita Luhan membuat emosinya naik, membaca pesan Chanyeol membuat hatinya sakit dan ini membuatnya… menangis.

Dia menangis menyalahkan adiknya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit hati karena… Chanyeol.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Baekhyun melihat ke jendela dan di sana ia melihat burung yang bertebrangan. Dia tersenyum melihat kawanan burung itu terbang bersama-sama. "Sepertinya aku menang tidak bisa memilikimu lebih dari ini. Kalian tau kenapa? Itu karena aku dan dia sudah terikat dalam friend zone atau bahkan bestfried zone. Tapi…. Bolehkah aku berharap merubah status kita dari bestfriend ke boyfriend?" curhatnya ke burung yang terbang. Sepertinya otak Baekhyun mulai bergeser.

.

.

**Kyungsoo side**

.

Tepat saat Baekhyun naik bus, mobil berwarna hitam parkir di depan rumah keluarga Byun. "Kyungsooie, coba kau jemput Baekhyun ke dalam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu belakang. Ya, ia dan Luhan kembali duduk di kursi belakang.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka. "Oh, Sehun-ah."

"Hey, Kyungsoo hyung." Sapa Sehun sambil menutu pintu.

"Mana Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun tidak berjalan bersama Sehun.

"Apa Bakhyun hyung tidak mnghubungi kalian?" Sehun mulai berjalan di ikuti Kyungsoo –Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun yang cukup jauh dari pintu utama.

"Menghubungi?"

"Ya, Baekhyun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh…." Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." panggil Sehun.

"Ye?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau Jongin akan ke Korea?" pertanyaan Sehun ini membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sehun.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau lupa hyung kalau aku ini sahabatnya?" tanyanya sambil tensenyum bangga. Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Dia ke Korea untuk menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Semua sudah jelas." Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

"Jongin memang bodoh." Ejek Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan berkata, "Kau juga bodoh. Tanpa berpikir panjang memutuskan Luhan."

"Jongin juga bodoh karena menduakanmu, hyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum _watir, _"Sepertinya bukan dia yang bodoh. Tapi aku. Aku yang bodoh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan Jongin."

Hening..

Sehun diam karena ia tidak mau salah bicara –walaupun sudah salah bicara. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia terdiam merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera ke kampus. Bye, Sehunie~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Lho, mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo masuk.

"Dia sudah berangkat. Jadi ayo cepat kita berangkat sebelum telat!"

_Ternyata kau memang menhindariku. _Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Cek DM yang pake akun. Maaf typo sekali edit.

Balasan review…

**flower you** : Hohoho sepertinya nasib chingu sama seperti Luhan. Apa yang ini juga masih sama? Makasih udah review yaw…

.

**lisnana1** : gimana ini udh nyatu kan Hunhannya? #PLAK. Makasih ya udh review…

.

Mungkin akan update minggu depan…bye~


	4. Chapter 4

_Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi berwarna putih yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Dia melirik sebentar jam tangan bergambar pinguin, Pororo. Dia mendekap kertas lirik lagu. Sekarang ini dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol karena dari ketiganya rumah dialah yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol. _

_Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa kepalanya cukup pening hari ini. Dia kembali ingat pesan yang tadi malam ia baca. Pesan dari seseorang yang masih mengisi hatinya tapi bukan miliknya, Jongin. Kim Jongin._

_Pesan singkat malam itu…._

_**From : Kim Jongin**_

_**Aku akan ke Korea. Besok siang aku sampai. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, chagi :***_

_Kyungsoo membuka matanya kala pesan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Kyungsoo memijit pangkal hidungnya. _

"_Chagi…." Ucapnya lirih sambil menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap ke lantai teras rumah. "Apa pantas kau memanggilku 'Chagi'?" senyuman miris terlihat di bibir Kyungsoo._

_Matanya memanas, "Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Bahkan ini terlalu jelas kalau kau….. menduakanku." Air mata itu menetes dengan lancar._

_Kyungsoo mencengkam erat pegangan kursi dengan mata yang terpejam dan mengeluarkan air mata._

"_KYUNGSOO-YA!" teriakan yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal, teriakkan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghapus air mata dan berlari keluar rumah._

_._

_._

_._

**Our Love Story**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menuruni tangga dengan tas dan baju seragam _high school_-nya. Di tangga ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dan melihat ke sebuah figura yang ada di meja. Kakinya melangkah ke tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"Hey, _Hyung._." sapanya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak, "H-hey Sehun…" balasnya.

Sehun melihat ke kanan dan kiri. "Chanyeol _hyung_ dan ehm… Luhan _hyung_ tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya saat melihat tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali mereka berdua.

"Oh, Chanyeol entah kenapa tidak mau masuk. Kalau Luhan, dia sedang menghapal materinya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Hening….

Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang sudah ia hapal ini.

"Ehm.. _hyung_.." panggil Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

Kyungsoo melihat ke Sehun. "_Waeyo_, Sehun-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Jongin sudah pulang."

Satu nama di awal kalimat membuat Kyungsoo terdiam untuk persekian detik.

"Aku tau." Jawab Kyungsoo sebiasa mungkin.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"….." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia malas membahas topik ini.

"Dan… dia ingin menjelaskan masalah saat kalian di Jepang, libur semester kemarin."

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia bingung sebenarnya harus berkata apa hingga kata-kata inilah yang keluar.

"Jongin menghubungiku kemarin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya adik Baekhyun ini sedikit tertinggalan berita."

Sehun menautkan alisnya, "Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah tau semua. Mungkin dia menghubungimu setelah menghubungiku." Ucapnya.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya lagi.

"_Ne_, Sehunnie~" balas Kyungsoo sebal. Jelas saja dia sebal. Sehun dari tadi hanya memanggilnya terus menerus dan membahas tentang Jongin. Inilah yang membuatnya kesal. Dia malas kalau harus mendengar nama _namja_ berkuit tan itu.

"_Mianhae_." Satu kata terucap.

Giliran Kyungsoo yang menautkan alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya." Ucapan Sehun malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah bingung _hyung_nya ini. "Maaf karena aku kau mengenal Jongin dan membuatmu jadi tersakiti seperti ini. Mungkin kalau saat itu aku tidak mengenalkanmu dengannya, mendekatkanmu dengannya, memberikan nomor ponselmu kepadanya, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Sehun menunduk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Sehun dengan badan yang ia angkat. "Tidak, harusnya aku mengatakan "_Gomawo_"." Balas Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendongak dan membuat Kyungsoo duduk lagi. "Kenapa malah berterima kasih?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah membuatku kenal dengan Jongin. Terima kasih sudah membuatku dekat dengannya. Dan terima kasih telah membuat Jongin bisa menghubungiku." Selesai dengan itu, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Asal kau tau saja Sehun-_ah_, berkat Jongin aku mengerti cinta. Berkat Jongin aku mengerti arti perjuangan cinta. Berkat Jongin aku merasa hati ini bergetar hebat. Tapi…. Berkat Jongin lah aku merasa…. cinta itu menyakitkan, perjuangan cinta selama ini sia-sia, hati ini merasa sakit." Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Sehun merasa semakin tidak enak. Ia mengutuk temannya yang dulu terkenal playboy itu karena telah menyakiti sahabat hyungnya. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gara-gara dia Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin.

"Hyu—"

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo ber— lho, Kyungsoo-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

Kyungsoo langsung menghapus air matanya, "Ah, _gweanchana._" Ucapnya dan langsung mengusap air mata.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam."Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ber—"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun, Baekkie~ aku hanya terharu ah, tidak..lebih tepatnya kesal karena ia memutuskan Luhan." Alasan Kyungsoo ini membuat Sehun memelototkan matanya.

"Ap—"

"Kau sedang tidak berbohongkan, Kyungsoo-ie?" mata sipit itu sekarang menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Tanyakan saja ke Sehun. Iya kan, Sehun-_ah_?" Kyungsoo menyikut perut Sehun.

"Aw… _Ne_, itu benar." Jawabnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang kena sikut. Baekhyun masih menatap curiga.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung memegang bahu Baekhyun, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. "Ayo kita berangkat Baekkie~"

"Tapi.. tapi.. ini.." Baekhyun berusaha memberontak tapi gagal.

"_Bye_, Sehunie~"

"Ah, _Bye_ Kyungsoo _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_…"

.

Sampai di depan pintu, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun langsung berbalik arah menatapnya tajam. "Aku tau kau berbohong denganku. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya mengucapkan penyesalannya." Balas Kyungsoo dan berjalan pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan di samping Kyungsoo. "Penyesalannya karena memutuskan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia menyesal karena memperkenalkanku dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Dan menatap badan mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa Baekhyun berhenti melangkah langsung berbalik arah. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung berjalan. Sesampainya di sebelah Kyungsoo Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo. "Jangan pedulikan _namja_ hitam itu, oke.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke…"

Mereka pun saling tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah mereka ke mobil Chanyeol yang masih terpakir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Mereka bertiga; Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, sudah tau tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berakhir. Sebenarnya belum bisa di katakan berakhir karena dari keduanya belum ada kata…

"_Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini…"_

Atau..

"_Lebih baik kita putus…"_

Tidak ada kata-kata seperti itu.

.

**BRUG…**

.

"Hey, Luhan _hyung_…" sapa Baekhyun saat menghempaskan badannya di sebelah Luhan.

"Eh? Baekkie, kok kau di sini?" tanya Luhan bingung. Di tangannya masih terdapat kertas dengan gambar yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau itu apa.

"Aku ingin duduk di belakang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo duduk di depan –tempat duduk yang biasa Baekhyun duduki-.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan berkata, "Baekhyun yang memintanya, Chanyeol-ah.." ucapnya saat melihat wajah tidak terima dari Chanyeol.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah. Aku yang memintanya karena aku ingin tidur. Aku sangat ngantuk." Jawab Baekhyun dan menidurkan tubuhnya dengan paha Luhan sebagai bantal.

"Kau kan bisa tidur di depan, Baekhyun-ah."

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Luhan yang tadi wajahnya tertutup kertas pun melihat ke bawah. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali membaca kertasnya. "Dia sudah tertidur.."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melihat ke Baekhyun yang memang matanya sudah tertutup.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung memutarkunci mobilnya. Sebelum kakinya menekan pedal gas, matanya melihat ke sepion tengah –melihat Baekhyun. Senyum sarat akan kepedihan tersungging di bibirnya…

_Kau benar-benar menghindariku….._

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Luhan langsung menuju ke gedung fakultasnya sedangkan Baekhyun langsung melesat ke perpustakaan. Katanya sih dia mau mengembalikan buku yang kemarin di pinjamnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung ke kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Helaan nafas terdengar di bibir yang kalau tersenyum berbentuk hati itu. Dia membuat lipatan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Matanya terpejam hingga kilas balik masa lalunya bersama Jongin terbayang di pikirannya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

.

_Saat itu Kyungsoo yang masih menggunakan seragam high school datang ke rumah Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Dia tidak datang bersama Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang sudah dari pagi berada di rumah Baekhyun –sampai dia rela bolos sekolah._

_Tangan lentik itu menekan bel rumah. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampakan sosok namja tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata sipit._

"_Oh, hey hyung…" sapa si pembuka pintu._

_Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Hey, Sehun-ah. Apa Baekhyun ada?" tanyanya basa-basi._

"_Tentu saja dia ada. Dia ada di kamar bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung." Ucapnya sambil menggeser tubuh. "Masuklah hyung.." _

_Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun._

"_Sehun, kau me— oh, mianhae. Aku kira kau Sehun.." Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Mata bulat itu menatap namja tinggi, berkulit tan di depannya –lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Sehun._

_Namja itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Kyungsoo. _

"_Are you oke?" tanya sok Inggris._

_Kyungsoo langsung sadar. "Ah, n-ne gweanchana." Balas Kyungsoo gugup._

"_Hyung aku su— lho, Jongin, kenapa kau ada di luar?" tanya Sehun sambil membawa minuman dingin di tangannya._

"_Aku kira derap langkah tadi itu kau makanya aku keluar. Aku bingung dimana kau meletakan kaset gamenya. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Jawab Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu._

_Sehun menyerahkan minuman itu ke Kyungsoo. "Dia teman hyung ku" Sehun menatap Jongin._

_Sehun menautkan alis saat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya aneh. Dia tau atau bahkan sangat tau arti tatapan itu? Ya, arti tatapan yang sering Sehun dapat. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sehun._

"_Baiklah.. ehm, Kyungsoo hyung, kenalkan dia Jongin. Sahabatku. Dan Jongin, ini Kyungsoo hyung. Dia sahabat hyungku." Sehun pun mengenalkan mereka berdua._

_Jongin membungkuk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Ucapnya. _

_Dengan gelas yang masih di tangan Kyungsoo ia membungkuk. "Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Balasnya._

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan itu dan menghembuskan nafas lagi. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya pun melihat ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan lemas lalu menggeleng. "_Gweanchana._" Balasnya.

Chanyeol hanya menghadikkan bahu dan kembali dengan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di saku celana. Dia melihat wallpaper ponsel miliknya yang masih bergambar Jongin yang sedang tersenyum dengan topi hitam dan tangan yang membentuk V _sign_. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Dengan cepat ia membuka galeri dan menghapus semua photo itu. Dia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

Bayangan masa lalunya kembali saat ia merasa cincin perak bertuliskan "Jongsoo" masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Ya, ia masih belum bisa melepas cincin berharga itu. Bukan berharga karena mahal tapi karena kenangannya yang mahal.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

_Kyungsoo akui kalau dia sedang kasmaran. Kasmaran kepada namja brondong yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah Baekhyun. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan Jongin._

_Dia mengingat saat dimana dia bertemu dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum senang. _

"_HUWA!" teriaknya dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajahmu?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih ia susupkan di bantal._

_Kyungsoo duduk sambil memeluk bantal. Dia mengambil ponsel dan membuka galeri. Di sana ia langsung melihat sebuah foto, foto Kim Jongin yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Ya, diam-diam dia mengikuti Jongin beberapa hari ini._

_Banyak hal yang ia dapat._

_Yang pertama, Jongin playboy. Terlihat dari dia yang entah ganti berapa kali namja atau yeoja._

_Yang kedua, Jongin adalah ketua dance yang tenar dengan nama panggung Kai._

_Yang ketiga, dia dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang._

_Yang keempat, dia siswa yang pintar dan muda. –sialnya, dia lebih muda dari Kyungsoo._

_Yang kelima dan yang paling pasti…. Dia banyak memiliki fans._

_Kyungsoo mengusap layar ponsel tersebut. "Apa aku bisa memilikimu?" tanyanya kepada foto tersebut._

_Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mencium photo tersebut. "Kalau aku mendapatkanmu maka senanglah hatiku. Tapi,… kalau tidak pun aku tak apa." _

_Kyungsoo kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas, dia menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya._

_**Dddrrrttt…. Ddddrrrrttttt….**_

_Ponsel di atas meja nakas itu bordering. Kyungsoo duduk dan mengambil ponselnya. Dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal._

_**From : 021-XXX-XXX**_

_**Bisa kita bertemu di café dekat rumah Sehun sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Kyungie~**_

_**-Jongin-**_

_Kyungsoo mengucek-ucek mata saat melihat pesan singkat itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan nama itu masih terpampang dan tidak berubah._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriaknya kencang terlampau senang. "Jongin menghubungiku!" teriaknya tidak percaya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan loncat-loncat di atas kasur._

"_Ah ya, aku harus membalasnya." Ucapnya sambil duduk tenang. Dengan cepat ia membalas. TENTU AKU BISA!_

_._

_Sesampainya di café dia melihat Jongin duduk menghadap ke jendela transparan di café tersebut. Salju yang turun membuat Kyungsoo harus menggunakan mantel tebal._

"_Hey…" sapa Kyungsoo sambil duduk di hadapan Jongin._

_Jongin yang tadi melihat keluar jendela pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo._

"_Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_Jongin menggelang. "Tidak. Baru beberap menit yang lalu. Kau ingin pesan apa hyung?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan buku menu._

_Kyungsoo menaruh buku menu dan mengatakan, "Samakan saja denganmu." Balasnya sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Jongin. Jongin mengangkat tangan dan memesan apa yang diinginkannya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan café ini. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum terus hari ini._

_._

_Cukup lama mereka menunggu pesanan mereka karena memang keadaan café itu ramai. Dari tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga mengobrol. Hanya seputar sekolah, film, dan teman-teman mereka._

_Hingga makanan dan minuman itu pun habis. Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dan bertanya, "Sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa?" tanyanya._

_Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. "Akhirnya kau bertanya ini juga." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bingung._

"_Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tisu kotor tersebut._

_Jongin berdiri dengan tangan yang menyusup di saku celana, mengambil sesuatu di sana._

_Jongin pun tiba-tiba berlutut bah seorang pangeran yang melamar seorang putri dengan tangan yang memperlihatkan sebuah cincin._

_Kyungsoo terbelalak bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya berbisik sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Dia melihat di sana pandangan mereka beralih padanya dan Jongin._

"_Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Aku tau kita bahkan belum mengenal sangat jauh. Tapi… hatiku selalu berdebar saat mengingatmu pada pandangan pertama itu. To the point saja kalau aku… aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihmu." Rangkaian kalimat yang terucap tidak pelan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin menjadi pusat perhatian._

"_Jongin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanyanya masih berbisik. Kyungsoo jelas tau kalau Jongin memintanya menjadi kekasih. Dia senang jelas senang hanya saja… dia belum bisa menerima karena ini terlalu mendadak._

"_Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya._

_Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin. Di sana ia melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. _

_Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. Di situlah Jongin memeluk erat untuk pertama kalinya, mencium lembut untuk pertama kalinya, dan langsung menyematkan cincin yang bertuliskan "Jongsoo"._

_Saat itu Kyungsoo tidak takut dengan tatapan jijik dari mereka, Kyungsoo tidak takut dengan tatapan benci dari yeoja atau namja di sana. Yang dia takutkan satu… tidak bisa mempertahankan Jongin._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

.

Baekhyun datang ke kelas dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh ponselnya di atasn meja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya ingin." Balas Baekhyun sambil tensenyum.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau menghindariku?" tanyanya to the point.

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan. "A-an—"

"Baekhyun kau sudah kembali dari perpus rupanya." Hah~ Baekhyun terselamatkan saat ini. Ini karena Kyungsoo yang mulai menegakkan badannya dan berkata demikian.

"Ne." balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Cih..

Terdengar decihan dari bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

Kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah selesai di situ Baekhyun langsung pergi ke entah kemana dan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan buku yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa di tangannya. Dia dengan sengaja ke perpustakaan agar tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol. Dan dia berhasil.

Ponselnya bordering di saku celana dengan cepat ia buka. Pesan dari Luhan yang mengatakan ia ingin bertemu berempat di café tempat biasa mereka nongkrong.

Baekhyun pun membalas dan akan segera sampai.

.

Sesampainya di café Baekhyun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya berhenti mengedar saat melihat sosok namja jangkung yang sedang melihat buku menu. Hembusan nafas terdengar panjang dari Baekhyun. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan berjalan ke Chanyeol.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan buku menu sesaat dan kembali melihat ke buku menu. "Entahlah." Chanyeol menaruh buku menu dan memanggil pelayan di sana. "Dua milk shake. Satu rasa stowberry dan satu rasa pisang." Pelayan itu dengan patuh mencatat dan berkata tunggu beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak bertanya denganku dulu sebelum memasan?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya berusaha sebiasa mungkin –walau sulit.

Chanyeol menautkan tangan dan berkata, "Memang minuman apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku yakin pasti tidak akan jauh dari strawberry. Aku sudah lama kenal denganmu, Baekhyunie~"

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut saja. "Tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung datang baru kita pesan makanan."

Tak lama pesanan minuman mereka pun datang.

.

Minuman Chanyeol tinggal setengah sedangkan milik Baekhyun sudah habis. Baekhyun memainkan sedotan dan berkata, "Mereka kemana sih?! Niat datang tidak!" serunya kesal.

"Baekkie, pelankan suaramu.." ucap Chanyeol saat melihat penggunjung itu menatap ke meja mereka.

"Biarain…" ucapnya sambil mehrong.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Minumlah kalau kau mau.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan minuman yang tidak setengah.

"Kau memberiku bekas? Ck, ck, tidak sopan.." Chanyeol nyengir dan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun setelahnya ia pergi. Baekhyun terdiam dan meremas dada kirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesak.

**Dddrrrrrttt…..ddddrrrrtttt…..**

Baekhyun membaca pesan yang baru saja ia dapat. Pesan dari Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa datang karena persiapan untuk tes. Huh, mahasiswa kedokteran memang sibuk, ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun menaruh ponsel dan kembali memainkan sedotan. Chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk.

"Kau sudah tau kalau Luhan tidak bisa datang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tau."

"Kalau Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menggelang.

"Nah, itu baru aku tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun berhenti mempermainkan sedotan.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan dengan Eommanya. Sepertinya belanja bulanan."

Tak berselang lama ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Sudah di tebak kalau itu Kyungsoo yang mengatakan seperti apa yang Chanyeol bilang. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan bertanya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku mantel dan memperlihatkan empat lembar tiket nonton. "Kita bisa gunakan ini. Ya, walaupun hanya berdua saja kita menonton. Bagaimana kau mau?"

"Ya sudah, dari pada aku bosan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung menggandeng Baekhyun. "Kajja!"

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang mengantri untuk membeli popcorn dan minuman. Tiket di tangannya sedari tadi ia mainkan.

"Maaf menunggu lama.." ucap Chanyeol dengan makanan dan minuman yang kesulitan ia bawa.

"Kalau kesulitan bilang.." ucap Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita nonton film apa? Horror? Action?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan menjawab, "Mungkin horror." Waja Baekhyun pun berubah horror. "Itukan mungkin.." lanjut Chanyeol.

.

Mereka sedikit menyesal menonton film ini. Lebih baik aku nonton horror. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Jelas saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malas menonoton ini karena genre ini full dengan percintaan. Menyebalkan! Umpat mereka berdua dalam hati.

Chanyeo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap film di depannya dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt. "Kau ngantuk?" tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun agar tidur di bahunya. "Tidurlah. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia tertidur. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan bibir yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Apa mereka tidak akan marah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdua di café –menunggu pesanan.

Luhan menggelang. "Tidak akan. Aku yakin mereka akan mengucapkan terima kasih ke kita."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di seberang jalan dengan sebuah teropong di tangan keduanya.

"Kyungsoo…" panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menengok dan tersentak. Secara refleks ia langsung mencengkam lengan Luhan.

"Aw, appo, Kyung— oh, hey Jongin…" ucapannya terputus berganti dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman yang manis. Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo menunduk seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Hey, hyung~" Jongin mendekat ke mereka berdua. Luhan baru sadar kalau di belakang Jongin juga ada…. Sehun.

"Kapan kau pulang? Tidak langsung ke rumah?" tanyanya beruntun dan mulai berdiri. Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menggengam erat lengan Luhan.

"Dia langsung kerumahku dan menanyakan Kyungsoo dimana." Bukan Jongin yang menjawab melainkan Sehun.

"Hey… Se.. Hun.." ucapnya tergagap.

Jongin menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Luhan menunduk dan baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo meminta bantuannya. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin. "Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin menghela nafas dan kembali menggengam tangan Kyungsoo tapi sedikit lebih erat. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semua hyung…" ucapnya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin.

"Jongin, jangan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak mau.." Luhan juga ikut berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka!" Sehun menarik Luhan hingga berdiri di sebelahnya. "Biar mereka urus sendiri urusan mereka hingga beres." Tanpa menunggu protes apa yang akan Luhan ucapkan Sehun membawa Luhan pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Lepas, Jongin-ah…." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas. Dia tidak tau harus meminta tolong ke siapa. Ke Luhan? Itu jelas tidak mungkin karena Sehun baru saja membawanya pergi. Ke Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Tidak sempat.

Cengkraman tangan Jongin melonggar. "Aku akan melepasmu. Tapi, dengarkan dulu penjelasannyaku. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…" Kyungsoo berhenti meronta.

"Kau janji?" Jongin mengangguk mantap. Helaan nafas terdengar jari bibir Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, dimana kita harus bicara?"

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berdua duduk. Di salah satu restoran China takjauh dari mereka berdiri tadi. Beberapa makanan dan minuman tersedia di meja tersebut.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ingin cepat pulang."

Jongin menatap lurus mata Kyungsoo. "Mianhae.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek dan berkata. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku kalau kau bosan?"

Jongin mengeglengkan kepala dan berkata. "Aku tidak bosan denganmu, Kyung. Kau tau sejak dulu kita selalu dekat dan kau juga tau aku bukan tipe namja yang mampu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dengan jarak sejuah ini."

"Lantas, apa arti kepercayaan di suatu hubungan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Kyungie~" panggil Jongin lembut dengan tangan yang berusaha menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tau aku salah. Tapi bisakah kita tidak meng—"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya saat tangan Jongin berhasil meraihnya.

"Kau tau jelas seberapa cinta aku padamu. Dan kau juga tau jelas kalau aku tidak suka di bohongi apalagi dikhianati. Sayangnya, kau mencangkup keduanya."Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar dan berdiri. "Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi." Bersaaman dengan itu Jongin hanya mampu bergeming menatap punggung mungil mantan kekasinya yang semakin menjauh.

"Mianhae. Saranghae." Dua kata yang bisa Jongin ucapkan saat ini. Dia mengakui dirinya memang bodoh Karena tidak percaya dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terbangun. "Filmnya sudah selesai. Jha, kita pulang~" ajaknya. Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam pun menangguk. Chanyeol mengandeng jari lentik Baekhyun. Di belakangnya Baekhyun masih sesekali menguap dan mengucek-ucek mata.

Mereka tiba di taman kota dengan keadaan awan yang sudah gelap, matahari yang digantikan oleh bulan. Mereka baru saja duduk tapi Baekhyun langsung berdiri lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membeli kopi. Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Boleh." Chanyeol ikut berdiri.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, "Kenapa berdiri?" tanyanya.

"Menemanimu membeli kopi."

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak bisa." Baekhyun memaksa tubuh jangkung itu duduk lagi. "Akan sangat sulit mencari kursi kosong di sini. Jadi kau jaga kursinya dan aku akan membelikan kopi untukmu." Chanyeol ynag tadi mau protes pun langsung bungkam. "Tunggu di sini!"

.

Baekhyun kembali ketempat itu dengan dua kopi hangat di tangannya. Senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat senang melewati hari ini. Mungin karena Chanyeol. Ya, mungkin.

"Yeolie~ aku mem— oh, maaf mengganggu.." ucap Baekhyun saat melihat Chaneyol tengah di peluk oleh orang lain yang Baekhyun tau jelas itu siapa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yejin. Mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tubuh Yejin. "Baekkie—"

"Oh ya, ini untukmu." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan mendekatinya, menyerahkan cup kopi hangat tersebut. "Maaf lama dan maaf menggangu. Kalau begitu aku lebih baik pergi. Pay.. pay.." Baekhyun melambai dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Saat ia balik badan air mata itu refleks menetes.

Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau berharap lebih! Ucapnya pada dirinya sendri.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chanyeol dan langsung menyusul Baekhyun.

"Oppa.." panggilan itu tidak ia gubris sama sekali. Chnayeol terus saja mengejar Baekhyun yang entah mengapa berjalan begitu cepat.

GREP….

"Baekhyunie, kenapa kau pe— menangis?" Chanyeol terbelalak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut. Baekhyun hnaya dia dengan getar tubuh yang semakin kencang."Uljima~" ucap Cahnyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau… hiks… tau…" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang sudah basah. "Kalau aku mencintaimu.." kalimat itu keluar begitu saja.

Chanyeol kembali membelalakan matanya. "Mwo?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hiks… aku tau kalau … hiks.. aku.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapan Chanyeol ini membuat batu besar yang entah datang dari mana menghantamnya. "Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku…" lanjutnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Oke, aku ngaret oke.. maaf..

Entah kenapa mendadak jadi sibuk gini hehehe

.

**lisnana1**** : **oke ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review…

.

Liat PM ya yang pake akun.

.

**Hwangyiu****, ****oxweareonexo****, ****fieeloving13****, ****setyoningt****, ****SyJessi22****, ****younlaycious88****, ****SlytherSoul d'Malfoy****, ****Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics****, ****Ranpenita****, ****WinterHeaven**

.

Liat tanggapan kalau masih banyak yang minta lanjut mungkin akan cepat updatenya. Pay-pay…


	5. Chapter 5

_Aku mengusap wajahku dengan air, memandang wajahku di kaca toilet ini. Entah mengapa aku seolah menjadi pendiam saat ini. Tak berselang lama ponsel di kantongku merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel hitam. Aku mengusap layar dan membaca pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo, sahabatku._

_**From : Kyungsoo**_

_**Manfaatkanlah moment ini. Jangan mengecewakanku dan Luhan hyung yang dengan sengaja merencanakan ini semua. Tiket bioskop itu wajib kau gunakan. Oh ya, Luhan hyung bilang kalau ia tidak bisa datang kerena ada tugas kuliah sedangkan aku kau bilang saja kalau aku akan belanja bulanan dengan Eomma. Jadi kalau Baekhyun menanyakan bilang aja seperti itu.**_

_**PS : INGAT! MANFAATKAN MOMENT INI!**_

_Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyngsoo. Pantas saja orang seperti Kyungsoo yang biasa on time mendadak menjadi jam karet seperti Luhan ternyata dia sengaja. Huh~ bahagianya aku bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun._

_._

_Aku kembali ke tempat ku tadi. Di sana aku menanyakan dia tau tidak kemana Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan ternyata dia sudah tau. Selanjutnya kami pergi ke bioskop dan sialnya kenapa harus film percintaan yang kami tonton sudah jelas aku dan Baekhyun tidak suka sama sekali. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengutuk ini terlalu lama. Karena apa? Karena berkat film ini Baekhyun tertidur dan aku bisa puas memandangi wajahnya kekekeke~_

_Sepanjang film itu di putar sepanjang itu pulalah aku terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun._

_Oh ya, ada satu hal yang aku belum beritahu kalian. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang bercerita ke Luhan hyung kalau aku mencintai Baekhyun (sebelumnya hanya Kyungsoo yang tau) dan kalian tau reaksinya seperti apa? Dia sangat senang dan bahkan memelukku sangat erat. Dia terus saja mengatakan, _"Kau harus menyatakan cintau. Harus!" _saat itu aku hanya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa Luhan hyung begitu bersemangat mengatakan itu tapi ya sudahlah aku biarkan._

_._

_Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman kota yang mualai sepi. Di sini nampak Baekhyun masih setengah terpejam. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menawarkan kopi yasudah aku mau saja. Di saat Baekhyun pergi ternyata Yejin juga ada di sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantanku._

_Dia menghampiriku dan duduk di tempat Baekhyun tadi._

"_Bersama dengan Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil melihatku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum."Sudah mengakui perasaan cintamu itu?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Aku sudah mengakui perasaan cintaku ini hanya saja belum berani mengungkapkan. Persahabatan kami—"_

"_Aish, kenapa aku memiliki mantan begitu pengecut, eoh?" dia berdiri dan langsung berkacak pinggang. Aku hanya mendongak menatapnya. "Dengar aku Park Chanyeol! Aku tau sejak awal kau menerimaku bukan karena cinta. Aku juga jelas tau kalau kau mencintai Baekhyun. Aku bahkan rela melepasmu hanya karena Baekhyun tapi apa? Kau malah diam saja. Kau tau kalau—"_

"_Aku akan menyatakannya habis ini!" potongku cepat sambil berdiri._

_Matanya membulat. "Jinjja?" aku mengangguk mantap. Dia refleks memelukku. "Huwa… kalau begitu kau harus semangat. Kau memang mantanku yang sangat hebat." Pujinya membuatku tersenyum._

_Aku jadi ingat saat dulu dia memutuskanku dia mengatakan kalau, _"Aku tau kau mencintai Baekhyun. Jangan memaksa perasaanmu. Musuh saja bisa menjadi pacar kenapa tidak dengan sahabat yang menjadi pacar? Aku melepasmu agar kau bisa dekat denganku. Semoga berhasil!" _saat itu Yejin mengatakannya sambil menangis. Entah di situ aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Akhirnya beberapa hari aku cukup _galau_. Ternyata sebegitu jelaskah rasa sukaku ke Baekhyun? Kalau iya aku harus lebih pintar menutupinya. Karena apa? Karena aku tidak mau persahabatan ini hancur._

_Yah, itulah yang dulu aku rasakan. Tapi sekarang… mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Ya, harus!_

"_Yeolie~ aku mem— oh, maaf mengganggu.." ah, suara ini. suara Baekhyun. Dengan refleks aku menjauhkan tubuh Yejin. Baekhyun mendekat dan menyerahkan cup kopi yang di bawanya. Memberikannya padaku dan pergi. Aku pun mengejarnya saat itu aku memang mendengar Yejin memanggilku tapi siapa peduli!_

_Saat aku menahanya dan di situ aku sangat terkejut. Untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh, ini menyakitkan bagiku!_

"_Baekhyunie, kenapa kau pe— menangis?" aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa membawanya kedalam pelukkanku. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut. _

_Bukannya diam, Baekhyun malah semakin menangis."Uljima~" ucapku mengusap punggung Baekhyun._

"_Kau… hiks… tau…" aku melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang sudah basah. Hatiku berdenyut perih melihat mata itu. "Kalau aku mencintaimu.." nafasku tercekat dan sialnya kenapa aku seolah di kutuk menjadi batu? _

"_Mwo?" tanyaku tidak percaya._

"_Hiks… aku tau kalau … hiks.. aku.."_

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapan inilah yang mampu aku ucapkan. "Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku…" lanjutku._

_._

_._

_._

**Our Love Story**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 5/5**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapan Chanyeol ini membuat batu besar yang entah datang dari mana menghantamnya. "Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku…" lanjutnya.

Bakhyun menahan tangisnya untuk persekian detik. Punggung tangannya mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia tersenyum terpaksa, "Ah, gweanchana. Lupakanlah kalau aku per—"

"Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu kekasihku karena aku ingin kau menjadi 'isteriku'." Ucapan Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun tertawa garing.

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali. Tapi itu sama sekali lucu."

Chanyeol mendekat etah kenapa telapak tangannya berada di samping bibirnya dan di luar dugaannya, Chanyeol berteriak… "AKU PARK CHANYEOL, MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANKU. _SO, WOULD YOU MARRY ME_?" teriakkan itu membuat Baekhyun shock. Perjalan kaki yang melihat itu pun berhenti untuk melihat kejadian ini.

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya, Baekhyun semakin menangis. "Ini tidak lucu Chanyeol." Ucapnya di tengah isakkan.

"Aku serius. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Orang pun semakin banyak berdatangan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung menerjang tubuh jangkung tersebut. "_NE_, aku mau!"

.

.

"Sehun-_ah_, bisa kau melepasnya?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun tidak kunjung melepas genggaman tangannya, dia terus saja membawa Luhan pergi entah kemana.

Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia berbalik, melihat tangannya yang masih mencengkam pergelangan tangan Luhan. Dengan berat hati dia melepasnya. Luhan memberikan senyum manis.

"Aku harus pergi." Luhan pun membungkukkan badannya, "Anny—"

"Pergi kemana?" potong Sehun.

"Aku akan membeli kado untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Aku baru mendapatkan gaji yang tadinya ingin aku belikan untuk…" Luhan sadar kalau ia melanjutkan omongannya maka dia akan mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas." Luhan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kemana pun."

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Aku bisa sendiri!" seolah tuli, Sehun terus menyeret Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah…. Pasrah.

'_Mianhae, Luhannie~'_

.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai kota –mereka sebelumnya memang sudah di kota-.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ehm…" Luhan nampak berpikir dan akhirnya menggeleng. "Molla."

Sehun jadi gemas sendiri melihat Luhan. "Kau ini…" ucapnya sambil mengacak gemas rambut Luhan.

Tak dipungkiri pipi Luhan masih saja merona. Hati memang tak bisa dibohongi bukan?

"Aish, selalu saja mengacak rambut.." ucap Luhan sebiasa mungkin. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan tangan satunya yang membenarkan rambut.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus kemana? Aku juga tidak tau kau ingin membeli apa."

"Ehm… sepertinya aku akan membelikan mereka berdua jam tang- akh tidak.. uangnya tidak akan cukup. Atau… baju? Akh, itu sudah biasa. Celana? Akh.. itu juga sama…."

Luhan terus saja mengoceh dan Sehun yang di sebelahnya pun semakin terkekeh. Sungguh, ia merindukan Luhan yang seperti ini.

"AH! AKU TAU!" serunya membuat Sehun yang focus memandanginya sedikit terkejut. "Topi…" ucapnya riang. " Ayo kita ke toko topi!" seru Luhan sambil melangkah riang secara otomatis Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan –karena tanganya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan.

.

Sesampainya mereka di toko topi, Sehun melepaskan genggaman tanganya membiarkan Luhan memilih barang sesukanya. Sehun duduk dan melihat Luhan yang mondar-mandir sambil mencoba berbagai model topi. Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat topi berbentuk koala (inget Showtime) dia pun mencobanya. Saat ia melihat bandul harga senyum itu menghilang di gantikan oleh helaan nafas. Luhan menaruh kembali topi itu. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat Luhan yang kembali menaruh topi dan berjalan ke meja kasir dengan dua topi. Dua topi? Ya, memang dua topi. Karena uangnya tidak cukup.

Sehun pun mendekati Luhan. "Kau tidak membeli buat diriimu sendiri?"

Luhan menanggok dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Uangku tidak cukup. Mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah memiliki uang."

Sehun manggut-manggut. "Oh, jadi… kau membeli dua topi juga karena uangmu tidak cukup?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah. Mungkin aku akan membelikan Chanyeol nanti hehehe…" ucapnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won.

Ponsel Sehun bordering. "Aku angkat telepon dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana!" titahnya lalu pergi untuk mengangkat telepon.

.

Luhan memasuki rumah dengan wajah leleahnya. Sehun sudah pulang setelah melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ya, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan hingga depan rumahnya. Luhan menaruh tas berisi topi itu di atas meja nakas dan hendak pergi ke dapur. Maklum, krongkongannya kering.

Dengan gelas di tangan, Luhan berhenti melangah saat melihat pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Dengan ketukan tiga kali Jongin yang sedang membereskan baju-bajunya. Jongin menengok ke sumber ketukan dan tersenyum sesaat, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Luhan masuk dan langsung duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya sambil menaruh gelas di meja nakas.

"Tentu saja pulang." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya.

"Pulang? Hey, ini rumahmu."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan, "Maksudku pulang ke Jepang. Aku hanya ijin 4 hari dan Lusa aku harus kembali Ke Jepang." Luhan manggut-manggut.

Luhan tengkurep. "Jongin-ah, kau tadi bicara apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, "Ehm…. _Kepo…"_ ucapnya. Luhan mendecih sambil cemberut.

Hening…

Jongin masih setia membereskan barangnya. Ya, Jongin memang minta ijin selama 4 hari saja. Terhitung dari hari Kamis dan dia akan pulang hari Minggu.

"Hyung…" panggil Jongin sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih tengkurap.

"Hm?" balasnya sambil duduk.

"Mau menolongku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin besok kau mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak janji dia mau kalau hanya dia yang diajak."

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung…"

Luhan nampak berpikir, "Ehm.. kalau itu mungkin Kyungsoo bisa memikirkannya."

"Bilang juga aku yang akan traktir kalau makan atau apapun."

"Kau menyuap aku, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang ia picingkan.

Jongin mencubit pipi Luhan, "Tentu saja tidak nyonya Oh…."

"_Ya_!" Luhan langsung memukul tangan Jongin agar menjauh dari pipinya dan berhasil. Luhan mengusap pipinya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Nyonya Oh? Hey, bukan kekasih Sehun lagi dan aku adalah namja sangat tidak pantas di panggil _"nyonya"_?

"Hey, juga Xi Luhan. Kau ini ke GR-an sekali. Kau pikir marga Oh cuma Sehun saja? Banyak!" balas Jongin.

"Aish… terserah kaulah." Luhan berdiri dan mengambil gelasnya. Luhan berjalan sambil mengentak-hentakkan kaki. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu, "Tenang saja. Aku akan membujuk Kyungsoo sebisaku. Bagaimanapun aku lebih suka kau bersama Kyungsoo dibandingkan dengan yang lain." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan menunutup pintu. Senyum mengembang di bibir Jongin.

"Gomawo hyung…"

.

.

Dengan rengekan khasnya dan membujuk Kyungsoo sampai mengikuti Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, Luhan berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo ikut. Sangat sulit memang mengajak Kyungsoo ikut dengan alasan dia malas ikut bersama Luhan dan harus membantu _eomma_-nya. Kalau mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sih jelas gampang. Oh ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum memberi tau Luhan dan Kyungsoo prihal kejadian kemarin. Walaupun sulit tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mau juga. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang menunggu di depan rumah.

Mobil berwarna putih susu berhenti di depan teras rumahnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekati mobil itu. Pintu yang berada di belakang kemudi turun manampilkan Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kyungsoo-ya! Palli~" Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya dan hendak membuka pintu yang jendelanya terbuka itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa di buka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau duduk di depan." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menagangguk. Kyungsoo mengira kalau yang menyetir itu Chanyeol. Padahal kan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun -_-"

Dengan senang Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil itu tapi senyum itu langsung luntur saat melihat siapa yang menyetir. Kyungsoo menenggokkan kepalanya ke belakang mobil. Ternyata Baekhyun duduk dengan Chanyeol di kursi tengah sedangkan Luhan duduk di paling belakang bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terus melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau aku duduk dengan Luhan hyung saja di belakang? Sehun-ah, kau duduk saja di depan. Otte?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kau ini banyak bicara! Cepatlah masuk!" omel Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Sesaat seteah Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil, Jongin menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Kau tanyakan saja ke Jongin. Dia yang mengajak kita." Jawab Chanyeol yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk seperti semula. "Ehm… ehm…" Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya menghadap Jongin. "Kita mau kemana, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin memutar setirnya ke kanan untuk berbelok. "Ke festival sekolah Sehun."

"Ada festival?" tanya Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Ne.."

.

.

Lapangan sekolah Sehun sudah penuh dengan orang-orang. Baik itu dari siswa-siswi itu sendiri atau dari luar siswa-siswi itu sendiri. Stand-stand warna-warni banyak terdapat di sana. Baekhyun sudah menggunakan topi yang Luhan kasih begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo (Luhan memberikannya saat di perjalanan tadi).

"Huwa…." Mata Baekhyun bebinar senang.

Dengan tangan bertaut dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertanya, "Kau senang?"

"Tentu.." ucap Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis dan dibalas oleh Chnayeol.

Alis Kyungsoo dan Luhan terangkat saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya ribut bertengkar jadi semesra ini.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara.

"Kami?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggkukan semangat dari Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja baik-baik saja."

"Ah, aku ingin masuk ke rumah hantu!" seruan Baekhyun (yang sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan) terdengar nyaring. "Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun melihat satu-satu orang di situ.

"Aku sih tidak masalah." –Jongin.

"Aku juga." –Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Kalau Kyungsoo mau aku juga mau." Luhan berucap lirih. Sungguh dia takut kalau harus masuk rumah hantu.

Sehun manatap Luhan, "Kalau kau takut kau bisa masuk denganku." Ucap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa tidak ikut menjadi peserta?" tanya Jongin saat melihat siswa-siswi di situ sangat sibuk.

"Aku malas. Sudah ada Jongdae yang menghandlenya." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin merangkul Sehun dan mereka berdua pun berjalan. "Bagaimana kabar Jongdae? Aku sangat merindukannya…"

"Kabarnya sangat baik dan kau tau… bla… bla… bla…"

Sehun dan Jongin semakin menjauh. Baekhyun menyerahkan tas ke Luhan. "Apa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menerima tas. Luhan tau tas ini tas apa. Tas yang berlambang sama seperti tas yang Luhan dapat dari toko topi.

"Buka saja…" Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan membuka tas itu. "Dari Sehun." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat isi tas itu yang ternyata topi berbentuk koala. "Topi ini kan…"

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" Luhan mengangguk dan menggunakan topi tersebut.

"Gowawo.."

"Ucapkan terima kasihmu ke Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"N-ne, aku akan bilang nanti." Ucap Luhan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Tanyakan saja." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Kalian…" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Sudah memiliki hubungan?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Yap!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat tanpa melihat orang yang di sebelahnya sudah merah padam karena malu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling pandang dan selanjutnya tersenyum senang. "Ini berkat kalian.." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memiringkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. "Berkat Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kemarin mereka tidak datang itu sengaja, sengaja meninggalkanku denganmu."

"Kau tau rencana mereka, Yeolie?" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Hanya aku yang tidak tau?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas anggukan lagi. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol keras.

"Aw…" Chanyeol mengaduh.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Jangan bertengkar!" seru Kyungsoo sambil melerai. "Aigo.." Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri di tengah mereka. "Kalian ini kan pasangan baru. Masa sudah bertengkar aja."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke sana. Pasti Jongin dan Sehun sudah menunggu.." Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian. Kau membuatku dan Luhan hyung tidak kecewa.." ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat punggung Baekhyun dan Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Gomawo.." balas Chanyeol.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berada beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat melihat badut pororo sambil memegang balon.

"Kyungsoo ada kembaranmu!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat orang-orang di sana terkikik.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Tidak ada maksud. Kami hanya memberitahu kalau ada kembaranmu. Pororo!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk badut pororo. Luhan dan Chanyeol –Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelah Kyungsoo- terkikik geli.

"Aish, kau memalukan, Baek.." Kyungsoo ngambek sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun malah semakin tertawa.

Kyungsoo mendoongak saat ada yang memberinya balon. Ternyata dari kembarannya eh, maksud dari badut Pororo. "Untukku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan berhenti tertawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil mengambil balon tersebut. Tiba-tiba badut itu memberikan kotak kecil ke Kyungsoo. "Untukku lagi?" badut itu mengangguk. Badut itu membuka kotak berwarna merah. Mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Cincin yang dulu pernah dipakai –bahkan tak pernah dilepas-. Kyungsoo memang sudah melepas cincin itu dan menyimpannya di laci kamarnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang cincin itu ada di kotak yang si badut beri?

Kyungsoo ingat dan langsung melihat ke Luhan yang telah menunjukkan "V" sign. Dia ingat, saat Luhan membujuknya ikut dan mengikutinya sampai rumah. Di sana, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan di kamar untuk mengambil minum. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal dan kembali melihat ke badut. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Si badut melepaskan topengnya. Yeoja di sana sontak menahan teriakkannya.

"Dia Jongin…"

"Kai kembali ke sekolah ini?"

"Aigo.. dia semakin tampan.."

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Badut itu berlutut bah seorang pangeran yang akan melamar pemainsurinya. Jongin meletakan kepala badut itu. Kyungsoo masih diam memandang Jongin, dia tidak memperdulian bisik-bisik yang ada di sana.

"Aku tau kau kesal padaku bahkan mungkin membenciku. Tapi, bisakah kita mengulang seperi dulu?" Kyungsoo masih diam. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku tau itu. Tapi.. aku menyesal sekarang. Aku mohon, kembalilah denganku. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Ucapan lantang Jongin membuat yeoja atau bahkan namja di sana iri dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Kalau kau menerimaku kembali pakailah cincin ini. Kalau tidak tutup kotak ini." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil kotak ini. Tangannya berhenti tepat di atas tutup kotak itu.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku terlalu dalam Jongin." Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf." Balas Jongin.

"Hanya maaf?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu dan kau mengulanginya lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Terserahmu."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari kotak itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan masalah aku kembali kepadamu, aku tidak bisa."

Jongin tertunduk sedih. Jongin berdiri dengan lemas sambil tersenyum pedih. Bisik-bisik orang di sana pun semakin terdegar. Ada yang mengasihani Jongin, mengejek Jongin bahkan menghina Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku sadar kalau—"

"Kalau kau bodoh!" Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum pedihnya. "Ya, aku memang bodoh telah menyakitimu." Ucap Jongin melemah.

"Aku mengataimu bodoh karena kau tidak sadar."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tidak pernah ada '_putus' _atau bahkan _'berakhir' _keluar dari mulutku atau mulutmu? Tidakkan? Lantas kenapa kau memintaku untuk kembali kepadamu sedangkan sebenarnya kita masih bersama."

Jongin tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Gomawo hyung.." ucapnya ditengah pelukan. Jongin melonggarkan pelukkanya dan memasangkan cincin itu kembali di jari manis Kyungsoo. "Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melepas ini." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak menyakitiku lagi."

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji hyung!"

.

.

Sekarang mereka berenam sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk rumah hantu?" tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!"

"Kau kan penakut."

Bekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku berani Chanyeol! Liat saja nanti!" itulah pesiapan Chanbaek sebelum masuk rumah hantu.

Di belakang mereka ada Kaisoo yang masih bertautan tangan.

"Kau mendapatkan cincin ini dari mana?" tanya KYungsoo.

"Dari Luhan hyung." Mulut Kyungsoo membulat sambil mengangguk-angguk."Kenapa kau melepas cincinmu saat itu?"

"Oh itu. Aku hanya berpikir tidak pantas menggunakanya lagi karena orang yang memberikannya saja tidak percaya denganku jadi ya, aku melepasnya."

"Mianhae hyung.."

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin, "Kenapa selalu minta maaf sih?" Jongin diam. Kyungsoo menerawang lurus ke depan. "Kau tau Jongin-ah, senakal apapun dirimu, sejahat apapun dirimu, entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak langsung bisa mengucapkan putus atau apapun itu jenisnya saat bersamaku. Saat aku mau mengatakkan kata itu seolah kata itu hilang dari otakku dan menyangkut ditenggorokan. Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunggumu mengatakan kata sejenis putus untuk mengakhirnya."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mana mungkin aku memutuskan hubungan ini hyung. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Kyungsoo mendongak dan ikut tersenyum seperti Jongin.

"Bisakah kita bertukar pasangan?!" akh, pertanyaan berupa teriakaan ini membuat Kaisoo dan Chanbaek melihatnya. Ternyata dari Luhan.

Luhan mendekati Jongin. "Bisakah aku masuk ke rumah hantu ini dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengeleng. "Tidak bisa hyung. Kau harusnya memberiku waktu lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo hyung karena kita baru baikan."

Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanbeak. "Bisakah aku—"

"Tentu hyung! Kau bisa bersamaku!" seru Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum cerah. Saat Baekhyun hendak mendekati Luhan, Baekhyun di tarik Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat semula.

"Maaf hyung. Baekhyun harus bersamaku!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah minta maaf.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan kembali ketempatnya tadi.

Saat masuk rumah hantu. Baekhyun terus berteriak-teriak tapi enggan untuk memegang Chanyeol karena gengsi. Sedangkan Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu takut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa berjalan sambil menutup telinga dan matanya.

"HUWA!" teriak Baekhyun kaget.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang ketakutan. Dalam hati dia dia berkata _salah sendiri tidak mau memegang tangan bahkan memelukku. Dasar sok berani_.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol.

Mereka masuk rumah hantu berdua-berdua dan pertama adalah Chanyeol, Baekhun. Mereka keluar dari rumah hantu, Baekhyun pucat sedangkan Chanyeol meneteskan air mata saking banyaknya tertawa.

Giliran Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masuk. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan langsung mendekat ke Jongin. Jongin meresponnya dengan memeluk Kyungsoo, menutupi pandangannya dari para hantu bohongan yang menganggu mereka. Jadi kalau Kyungsoo ditanya di dalam sepeti apa? Jawabannya sudah jelas kalau dia tidak tau. Karena sepanjang perjalanan itu Kyungsoo bersembunyi dipelukan Jongin.

Giliran Sehun dan Luhan yang masuk. Sehun berjalan di depan Luhan. Luhan yang takut langsung menutup telinga dengan tangan dan menutup matanya. Sehun yang terus berjalan tidak menyadari kalau Luhan tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Sehun menyadari saat tidak mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya. Dia berbaik badan dan benar Luhan tidak berada di belakangnya. "Luhan! Luhan hyung!" panggil Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun pun langsung berlari mencari Luhan.

Matanya maenangkap Luhan yang berjongkok sambil menutup telinga dengan tangan dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Sehun langsung menggengam tangan Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun. "Kau bisa bersembunyi di belakang punggungku." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari rumah hantu dengan tangan Luhan yang masih digenggam Sehun. Luhan masih berdiri di belakang punggung Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian lama?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ke belakang ternyata Luhan masih ketakutan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak perlu takut hyung. Di dalam hanya hantu bohongan kok." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Sok menangkan padahal sendirinya tadi berteriak kencang." Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari di mana Jongin harus kembali ke Jepang. Mereka ber-4 sudah berada di bandara untuk mengatarkan Jongin. Berempat? Ya, hanya berempat yang mengantarkan. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan engan mengantarkan karena malas bertemu Sehun. Dia cukup malu karena kejadian kemarin.

Luhan di rumah sedang tidur-tiduran. Ponsel yang di meja nakas bordering lama membuat Luhan dengan engan mengangkat telepon.

"Yeo—"

"_Ya! Kau di mana?!"_

Luhan mengerutkan kening tanda ia bingung. Luhan melihat ID si penelpon. Ternyata Baekhyun yang menelepon.

"Hey, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"_Kau dimana?!"_

"Tentu saja di rumah." Jawab Luhan.

"_Aish, kenapa kau tidak ke bandara?!"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau mengantar Jong—"

"_Sehun ingin pindah dan kau tidak mengantarkannya? Oke, aku tau hyung, kau memang bukan kekasihnya lagi tapi, setidaknya, bisakah kau mengantarkan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya? Ini terakhir kalinya Sehun berada di Korea. Dia… dia akan pindah ke China."_

"Jangan berbohoong!"

"_Aku tidak berbohong, hyung. Kalau tidak percaya cepatlah ke bandara. Lima belas menit lagi Sehun berangkat."_

PIP

Sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak. Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dengan wajah _blank_. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Luhan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 11.00 KST. Tepat pukul 11.15 Sehun berangkat begitu pula dengan Jongin. Luhan langsung berdiri, menyambar ponselnya dan pergi. _Untuk terakhir kalinya…._ Batin Luhan.

.

.

**Di Bandara**

.

.

Luhan berlari-lari hingga matanya menangkap postur tubuh Chanyeol yang paling tinggi tengah memeluk Baekhyun yang nampak sesegukkan. Di depan Baekhyun ada Sehun dan di sebelah Sehun ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menghampiri mereka semua dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Luhan hyung.." panggil Sehun senang.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan."

Ucapan Luhan membuat orang di sana terbelalak bingung. _Kenapa Luhan tidak menahan Sehun pergi? _Batin semua bertanya.

Luhan mendekat ke Jongin. "Ahjuma menitipkan ini, kenapa kau tidak membawanya? Ahjuma bisa kecewa kau mengerti." Luhan menyerahkan kotak nasi ke Jongin. Jongin pun menerimanya.

"Maaf hyung, aku lupa membawanya."

"Lain kali jangan lupa." Jongin mengangguk kaku.

Suara pemberiahuan keberangkatan ke Jepang sudah terdengar. Luhan mengusak rambut Jongin dengan kaki yang ia jinjitkan. "Jha, semoga selamat sampai tujuan Jongin-ah. Sampaikan salamku ke hyung tercintamu itu." Jongin hanya mengangguk kau –lagi. Luhan menghadap ke Sehun yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau juga. Semoga kau betah di China." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak menahanku, hyung?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Untuk apa aku menahanmu? Tidak ada gunanya kan?" ucapan Luhan yang ini membuat Sehun tertohok. Luhan membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia ingin memeluk saudaranya ini.

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pindah ke China." Luhan yang hendak memeluk Jongin pun kembali menatap Sehun.

"Akhirnya mengaku juga kalau bohong."

"Apa?!" tanya mereka kompak.

"Hyu-hyung mengetahui kalau ini hanya bohongan saja?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau pikir aku bodoh seperti kalian?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentil dahinya. "Berpikirlah sebelum berbohong!"

"Aw…" Baekhyun mengaduh sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Kenapa hyung bisa tau kalau ini hanya bohong belaka?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

"Cukup gampang di tebak. Yang pertama; Sehun sangat buruk dalam bahasa mandarin. Yang kedua; Sehun sangat menginginkan kuliah di tempatku, dan yang paling mudah di tebak, tinggal kurang dari satu bulan Sehun akan mengikuti ujian dan di situ tidak mungkin bisa pindah. Kalian in sangat bodoh kalau berbohong.." Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Kau sih bodoh mengusulkan idenya!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau juga bodoh. Kenapa menurut…" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalian yang bodoh. Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau ini tidak akan berhasil membuat Luhan hyung kembali padaku." Semua memandang Sehun. Sehun mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya, "Semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Jangan melirik yeoja atau namja lain di sana." Sehun melepas pelukkannya dan berjalan melewati Luhan. "Maaf telah membo—"

Luhan memeluk Sehun. "Kalau kau ingin berbohong pikirkan terlebih dahulu." Sehun yang awalnya bingungpun membalas pelukannya. "Berjanjilah kau akan percaya padaku."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Luhan. "Ap-apa ini artinya kau menerimaku lagi, hyung?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Menurutmu?" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghae…"

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat.." perkataan Jongin membuat acara pelukan Sehun dan Luhan terganggu. Mereka pun melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kaki dan mencium pipi Jongin. Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan berpamitan.

.

"_Kalau musuh saja bisa menjadi pacar. Kenapa tidak dengan sahabat yang menjadi pacar? Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Pengecualian untuk menangis bahagia, Baekhyunie~"_

_._

"_Aku berjanji akan lebih percaya padamu lagi hyung. Mungkin benar, tua itu pasti dan dewasa itu sebuah pilihan. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha dewasa."_

_._

"_Maaf saat itu aku membuatmu menangis. Kau adalah hadiah terbaik, hyung. Aku selalu mencari orang yang tepat untukku dengan cara bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi, semua itu berhenti saat aku bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo hyung."_

.

.

THE END

.

.

Adegan akhir aku ambil di salah satu novel yang aku lupa judulnya hehehe…

.

Balasan Review..

.

**Helena **dan** hunhan** : Sudah di lanjut. Makasih udh review…

.

**Candra** : Gimana? Ini ga kelamaan kan? #PLAK ga sadar diri. Ini udh jelas semua kan hubungannya? Makasih udh review..

.

**Guest** : gimana nih Hunhan-nya? makasih udh review…

.

**Deercho : **iya, gpp kok, chingu. Udh review aja makasih bgt. Gimana nih Hunhannya di sini? Banyak ga? Makasih udh review…

.

jgn lupa cek PM. makasih udh review...

.

**SyJessi22****, ****PandaCherry****, ****devil meet demon****, ****NaizhuAmakusa****, ****younlaycious88****, ****SlytherSoul d'Malfoy****, ****Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics****, ****Meriska-Lim****, ****Novey****, ****wonkyuhae****, ****Hwangyiu**

**.**

Hayo, yang marah2 sama Chanyeol minta maaf tuh hehehe. maaf TYPO nya pasti byk bgt. Makasih semua..

makasih buat 28 favorites, 19 followers, dan 3.238 views. makasih... sampai jumpa etah kapan…


End file.
